Los príncipes del Equilibrio
by 0-Shiro-0
Summary: Dos reinos en guerra desde hace milenios...El matrimonio de los herederos por la orden de un antiguo rey...Un oscuro propósito aguardando entre las sombras... El despertar de Xerneas e Yveltal... 'Debería matarte...pero no puedo traicionar a la persona que amo'
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece, si lo fuera habría bastantes parejas más. Yo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo para satisfacer mis obsesiones con el shipping. (se sube a un Togekiss y se va volando)**

 **Prólogo:**

 **Reinos rivales**

Desde tiempo inmemorial, los reinos de Élet y Halál se han enfrentado en sangrientas guerras que acabaron por arrasar las tierras de ambos reinos y sumieron a sus gentes en la miseria. El origen de estas luchas se perdía en el origen de los tiempos, pero se decía que tenía que ver con las deidades protectoras de cada reino.

El reino de Élet era todo llanuras y bellos bosques, surcado por cientos de ríos que hacían poseedora a la tierra de una fertilidad sin igual. En poco tiempo, Élet se enriqueció comerciando, y sus habitantes nunca sufrieron sequía o hambruna. Las leyendas atribuían esto a Xerneas, la deidad que protegía el reino y señor de la vida. Antiguamente cualquier habitante podía ser rey. La única condición era entrar en el bosque y que Xerneas se apareciera ante ti, entregándote un trozo de sus cuernos. Este se colocaba en la corona del futuro rey, y a la muerte del monarca la piedra se devolvía al bosque, para agradecer a Xerneas su sabiduría y generosidad. Sin embargo, y con el tiempo, se instauró la familia real, que trajó paz y prosperidad.

El reino de Halál, por el contrario, era montañoso, con apenas valles y muchas zonas rocosas. Sin embargo, estas montañas eran ricas en multitud de minerales, por lo que el reino de Halál escondía una enorme riqueza bajo él. En este reino, los reyes eran elegidos tras aventurarse en el Laberinto de Roca, un lugar donde decían los ancianos que dormía Yveltal, la deidad protectora del reino y el señor de la muerte y la destrucción. Quien sobrevivía al laberinto era coronado rey, a pesar de que, al igual que en el reino vecino, se acabó estableciendo una dinastía real.

Sin embargo, ambos reinos luchaban, y su frontera siempre amanecía tintada por la sangre de los soldados caídos. Hasta que aquella masacre indiscriminada llegó a oídos del más poderoso rey, aquel que estaba protegido por Zygarde, el señor del equilibrio. Deteniendo la guerra entre ambos reinos, declaró que ambos reyes deberían coexistir en paz si no querían que sus reinos fueran eliminados. Los reyes, forzados, aceptaron.

Pero el rey, siguiendo las palabras que le dictaba Zygarde, declaró que en mil años desde ese día, los herederos de Yveltal y Xerneas deberían contraer matrimonio. Los reyes no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

Y mil años después, la profecía debe cumplirse.

 **Hola! Bueno, últimamente no he podido hacer casi nada, pero la semana que viene ya podré actualizar todos los fics. Gracias a los que comentaron Venganza, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo. Este es un proyecto nuevo que me gusta bastante. ¿Algún review?**


	2. Capítulo 1: Vas a casarte

**Capítulo 1:**

 **Tienes que casarte**

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO?-gritó una hermosa rubia de ojos grises como la tormenta. Nadie en el castillo se sorpendió al oírlo. Que por el palacio real resonaran los gritos de la princesa diciendo groserías no era algo nuevo o extraño.

-Hija, escucha, es algo muy importante, una orden directa del rey Zygarde que no podemos desobedecer…-intentó tranquilizarla su madre, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-No digas tonterías, Vera.-la interrumpió su marido.-Serena tiene que hacerlo y punto. Además…-sonrió malicioso.-La otra opción es que yo acepté la proposición de Lysson.

Serena tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su padre.-¡Eso es jugar sucio!-él solo se encogió de hombros. Pero de repente, fue Serena la que sonrió maliciosa.

-Si lo haces, yo le diré a mamá lo que hiciste aquella vez que…-el rey le tapó la boca, riendo muy nervioso. Era obvio el parecido entre padre e hija.

-¿Algo que contarme, cariño?-preguntó la reina Vera con la voz helada. Ambos empezaron a sudar frío. Vera podía ser la madre y esposa más cariñosa del mundo, pero si se enfadaba… ¡a cubierto!-Bueno, eso no importa. De todas formas, cielo, no es como si fueras a casarte mañana. Pero la boda está planificada para dentro de unos meses. Hasta ese momento, ambos novios permanecerán juntos para poder conocerse mejor.-su madre hablaba con tranquilidad del asunto, como si ya llevara tiempo sabiéndolo. Serena bajó la cabeza.

-¿Pero si ese rey es tan bueno…por qué me obliga a casarme con alguien que no amo?-dijo en voz baja. Su padre pareció enternecerse ante el tono de voz de su hija, porque la abrazó, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hija, el rey no te hizo esto porque sí. Hace milenios nuestro reino peleaba con el de Élet, y para mantener la paz, el rey Zygarde ordenó que en mil años desde ese día los herederos del reino debían casarse para mantener la paz.-la mirada de Serena seguía reflejando tristeza, pero había una chispa de resignación.

-¿Nuestro reino…mejorará si me caso con ese príncipe?-preguntó. Los reyes intercambiaron una mirada.

-Probablemente. Tu matrimonio significará una alianza política y económica. Podremos comerciar para obtener madera y alimento.-contestó el rey. Serena lo meditó por unos instantes. Por un lado, algún día acabaría casada de todas formas; el reino necesitaba un heredero, y siempre sería mejor ese príncipe desconocido que Lysson. Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus padres estaban conformes con él; no era perfecto, pero creían que podía hacerla feliz. Ella, en cambio, solo veía la desmesurada ambición que delataban sus ojos al mirarla. Estaba segura de que solo quería casarse con ella para acceder a la familia real de Halál, y con esto, al secreto sagrado sobre Yveltal, el pokemon de la destrucción.

-Yo...-desvió la mirada. Aunque le doliera, tenía que aceptarlo.-Está bien, me casaré con el príncipe. Pero…-apuntó a sus padres con el dedo.-me cabrearé mucho, mucho, si el principito no está bueno.-sus padres sonrieron, felices, sin saber que tras su sonrisa, Serena lloraba. Porque aunque ella era diferente, una princesa, seguía siendo una chica. Una chica que soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul.

* * *

-¡PREFIERO SUICIDARME!-el grito del príncipe Kalm resonó por el castillo de Élet, alarmando a los Fletchlings y haciendo que las personas se voltearan asustadas a los lados. No era habitual que el príncipe Kalm, siempre tranquilo y reflexivo, gritara de esa manera. En los aposentos del príncipe, un furioso pelinegro de profundos ojos celestes paseaba por la habitación, seguido por la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

-Kalm, cálmate, no es para tanto.-intentó tranquilizarlo su madre, fracasando estrepitosamente, ya que el príncipe se giró para fulminarla con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Primero me obligáis a ligarme a la princesa Diancie y luego va y me decís que me tengo que casar con una desconocida!-explotó Kalm, enfadado. Tenía sus razones: desde que había cumplido los diez le habían obligado a coquetear con la princesa Diancie para poder continuar sus relaciones comerciales con ese reino, y ahora le ordenaban casarse con la princesa del reino vecino. ¡Y una mierda!

-Kalm, es una orden del rey Zygarde dictada hace siglos que no puede ser ignorada. Te casarás con la princesa Serena y nos daréis un heredero que gobernará ambos reinos.-su padre hablaba con tal frialdad que al chico se le revolvió el estómago. ¡Era su vida, y él decidiría si quería o no tener un hijo! ¡Por Xerneas, solo tenía diecisiete años!

-No pienso hacerlo, padre.-respondió él con la misma frialdad.-Es mi vida, y yo decido.

-¿Vas a rechazar un matrimonio que puede beneficiar tanto al reino?-preguntó su padre, cruzándose de brazos.-Halál puede darnos metales, piedras preciosas, sal, ¡cosas que enriquecerían el reino!-golpeó la mesa con el puño. Kalm no cambió su expresión, aunque empezaba a dudar.

-Ese matrimonio puede darnos lo que medio siglo comerciando con el reino de Diancie. No creas que eres el único. Hay muchos reinos que codician a la heredera. Esa princesa está hecha de oro y diamantes.

Kalm apretó los dientes. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que su padre tenía razón. Miró a su madre, que le dirigía una mirada suplicante. Deseaba gritar, pegarle un puñetazo a su padre y mandar a paseo a la princesa. Casi podía verla. Una niñata como Diancie, creyéndose la mejor princesa de todas, más falsa y estúpida que la sonrisa de su padre.

-Lo haré. Ahora salid de mi cuarto.-gruñó Kalm, antes de echarlos de su habitación. Se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose por la puerta y enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos. No lloraba. Un hombre no lloraba. Observó con atención la imagen de una chica morena en su mesilla. Esta sonreía, feliz, y él a su lado la abrazaba.

-No.-se susurró a sí mismo. No quería hacerse más daño. Ella era parte del pasado. Desde lo que vio, era como si estuviese muerta.

* * *

 ** _Sí, sí, ahora los capítulos son muy cortos, pero pronto la cosa se animará. En el siguiente ya se conocen, y entonces es cuando empezarán los capítulos largos. ¿Merece reviews? ¿Algo? (pasa una planta rodadora)_**


	3. Capítulo 2:Fiesta de compromiso

**¿Holis?(se asoma con cuidado)Bueno, quería dar las gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia y que sinceramente me ha puesto a saltar. Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y añadís a favoritos. ¡Un saludo!(cava un túnel hasta China y desaparece)**

 **Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y algunos de los hago esta historia para complacer mis necesidades FRIKIS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Fiesta de compromiso**

-Estáis bellísima, princesa Serena.-halagó una joven sirvienta mientras le arreglaba el vestido. Serena sonrió, agradecida, mientras observaba su reflejo. Había pasado una semana desde la noticia bomba que le habían soltado sus padres. Una semana llena de preparativos, puesto que iba a conocer al príncipe de Élet en el baile real que se celebraba en honor a su compromiso.

-¿Habéis acabado ya con mi hija?-preguntó la reina Vera, entrando en la habitación. Ya llevaba el vestido para la fiesta, de un elegante color crema con bordados florales. En su cabello castaño destacaba la corona que la señalaba como soberana del reino.

-Sólo falta peinarla, Su Majestad.-respondió otra sirvienta, mientras calzaba a Serena con unas bailarinas negras. Gracias a la buena altura de ella, se salvaba de tener que llevar tacones, algo, según sus propias palabras, 'que no haría ni muerta'.

-De eso me encargo yo. Vayan abajo, creo que Albert acaba de sufrir otro desmayo.-las criadas, tras cruzar una mirada entre divertida y preocupada, se apresuraron a bajar. Albert era el mayordomo jefe, y se le conocía por sus desmayos a la hora de preparar el castillo para recibir invitados.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Y?-le preguntó su madre, mientras le cepillaba el pelo. Serena sonrió levemente al escucharla. Yvonne era su segundo nombre, aunque para su familia ella era Serena o Y, a secas.

-Me siento bien, mamá.-contestó ella con suavidad, aunque sin mirarla.

-Serena, sabes que de no querer hacer esto podríamos intentar otras opciones.-susurró su madre. Serena se paralizó.

-Mamá, nadie puede desobedecer una orden del rey Zygarde.-se atrevió a decir, sin apartar la mirada del espejo.-Además, es mi deber como princesa hacer lo que sea necesario para traer prosperidad a nuestro amado reino.-declaró, orgullosa. Puede que tuviera que casarse a la fuerza, pero lo haría para traer alimento y madera a Hálal. Nadie podía acusarla de no amar a su reino, y a su vez el pueblo adoraba a su princesa.

-Mi pequeña Y…ya te estás haciendo mujer, ¿eh?-sonrió con cariño Vera, mientras continuaba peinando a su hija. Después de un rato se apartó de su hija para coger una pequeña caja con la que empezó a maquillarla. Finalmente, sonrió, satisfecha, apartándose para admirar el resultado. Serena, que había cerrado los ojos mientras su madre trabajaba, los abrió para observar su reflejo.

En el espejo, una joven vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa palo le devolvía la mirada. Llevaba un cinturón decorado con diamantes ciñéndole la cintura, y remarcando las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras una tira abrazaba su hombro, dejando el otro al aire. Su cabello, de un rubio miel, estaba recogido en una trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza a modo de tiara, y que acababa en abundantes rizos en la nuca. Unos cuantos mechones rizados le enmarcaban el rostro. Unas flores de un color rosa pálido estaban entrelazadas en la trenza, sobre la cual se erguía orgullosa una tiara de plata adornada con diamantes rosas. Su maquillaje era muy natural, apenas un poco de pintalabios, lo justo para que estos se vieran suaves y carnosos.

-Cariño…Y, te ves demasiado bella. Vas a tener a los hombres rendidos a tus pies.-dijo Vera, muy emocionada. Su niña ya no lucía como una chica. Lucía como la princesa que era, una mujer capaz de gobernar.

-Gracias, mamá.-respondió algo tímida Serena. No podía creer que la mujer que estaba en el espejo fuera ella.

-¿Majestad, princesa Serena?-preguntó una voz. Ambas se giraron. En la puerta estaba Albert, embutido en un elegante esmoquin, y tras él el rey las esperaba.

-La familia real de Élet ha llegado.-anunció el mayordomo. Serena le miró con cariño. Albert era casi como un abuelo para ella.

-Gracias, Albert. Bajaremos ahora.-dijo la reina Vera.

-Ah, ¿princesa Serena?-la nombrada elevó la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-Déjeles a todos con la boca abierta.

* * *

Kalm estaba aburrido. Sí, se estaba aburriendo mortalmente y todo porque nada más llegar había sido asaltado por la (pesadaza) princesa Diancie, que le estaba diciendo no sé que de un vestido de diamantes. Él simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, o decía un 'ajá' o 'sí, muy interesante'. Por suerte para el príncipe de Élet, parecía que Diancie no sabía lo que era el sarcasmo.

-¡Kalm!-escuchó una voz que lo llamaba alegremente. Reconociendo la voz al instante, se giró para recibir en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que gritaba, muy contenta.-¡Kalm, te he echado mucho de menos!

-Yo también a ti, pequeña, yo también a ti.-le sonrió a una niña de unos diez años que sonreía, feliz. Tenía el cabello de un curioso color rosa palo, con dos pequeños adornos oscuros sobresaliendo de las orejas, y recogido en dos coletas rematadas en un tirabuzón. Sus ojos eran de color rosa fuerte, y llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con adornos dorados en los hombros. Calzaba unas botas fuertes hasta la rodilla, y guantes de cuero.

-Dia, ¿dónde está Carbin?-preguntó, extrañado al no ver a la fiel compañera de la niña pelirosa. Esta hizo un puchero, mientras de entre la gente surgía una segunda niña de cabello blanco y ojos añiles. Llevaba un gorrito azul en el centro de la cabeza, y de él surgían dos pequeñas orejas añiles. Vestía un vestido añil con una capita y una bufanda blanca, con unos botines añiles de los cuales salían unas medias del mismo color.

-¡Señorita Diamante!-exclamó la pequeña ayudante.-¡Ya sabe que no debe alejarse de mí! ¡Podría perderse!-Dia solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, Carbin, solo estaba saludando a Kalm-señaló con entusiasmo al chico.-y a mi…querida…hermana.-suspiró con desagrado. En efecto, la princesa Diancie era hermana de Diamante. Ambas eran muy diferentes, y mientras que Diancie fue elegida como la heredera al trono, el destino de Diamante consistía en convertirse en la nueva sacerdotisa de Diancie, el pokémon Joya. Los sacerdotes eran muy apreciados, y eran los que oían la voz del pokémon legendario y transmitían sus palabras. Sin embargo, incluso en esa categoría Diamante era especial, pues era conocida por ser una de las pocas sacerdotisas que tenían una 'vasalla'. Los vasallos servían a los sacerdotes, y un sacerdote solo podía escoger a un vasallo en toda su vida. Entre los dos se creaba un vínculo tan fuerte que nada ni nadie era capaz de romper.

-Señorita, sé que no le agrada su hermana, pero como futura sacerdotisa debe respetarla. Además…-la sonrisa de Carbin aumentó.-yo también he echado de menos al señorito Kalm.-anunció, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Kalm también. Este rió, mientras las abrazaba. Si bien no soportaba a la pesada de la princesa, adoraba a las pequeñas encargadas del templo.

-Carbin, te he dicho millones de veces que me llames solo Kalm.-la riñó en broma, mientras las soltaba. Carbin se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. Pese a su condición de vasalla de la sacerdotisa, no lograba superar sus orígenes humildes, y siempre les llamaba 'señorito' o 'señorita' salvo algunos casos excepcionales.

-Kalm, ¿es verdad que te vas a casar con la princesa de este reino?-le preguntó la princesa Diancie, molesta con su hermana por robarle la atención del príncipe.

-Pues parece que sí. ¿Por qué estamos aquí si no es por eso?-inquirió él, aburrido.

-Hermanita querida, ¿tú la cabeza la usas más que para peinarte?-se burló Diamante.-Todos conocen la profética orden del rey Zygarde. Nos lo enseñaron en clase de historia. Aunque creo que tú estabas muy ocupada en zorrear con cualquier bicho viviente con algo entre las piernas.

-¡Señorita Diamante!-gritó Carbin, escandalizada, haciendo reír a Kalm. Aquellas pequeñas eran únicas. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la risa se le acabó con brusquedad, siendo sustituida por una mirada fría. Su padre acababa de entrar en escena.

-Disculpad, princesa Diancie, sacerdotisa Diamante, mi hijo debe acompañarme.-anunció el rey, ignorando olímpicamente a Carbin. Kalm sintió un latigazo de ira. Odiaba cuando su padre hacía eso con personas que no consideraba dignas. Observó a Carbin de reojo. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero él notaba las lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar en sus ojos. Diamante también lo notó, ya que cogió la mano de su amiga, dándole un apretón, mientras fulminaba al padre de Kalm con la mirada. La autoestima de Carbin ya era baja para que aquel imbécil viniera a bajarla más. Diamante podía decir que no la soportaba, pero la verdad es que Carbin era el pilar de la sacerdotisa.

-Tenga cuidado con sus modales, mi señor, y agradezca la humildad y educación de Carbin para no reprocharle su falta de cortesía.-dijo con frialdad. En esos momentos no parecía una niña de diez años ni la hermana menor de Diancie, parecía la sacerdotisa que estaba destinada a ser. Era de las pocas personas que podía hablarle así a los reyes, puesto que su rango era equivalente al de un príncipe, quizá incluso mayor.

-Altezas.-el rey inclinó la cabeza, mientras tiraba de su hijo para llevarlo con él. A Kalm no se le pasó la mandíbula tensa de su padre, y sintió un secreto júbilo de haberlo molestado. Pronto ambos llegaron hasta donde les esperaba la reina. Nada más llegar el rey entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, aunque Kalm sabía que solo lo hacía para mantener las apariencias. Él, en cambio, se colocó a la derecha de su madre, y miró a su alrededor con desinterés. Estaban justo enfrente de la escalera principal del salón de baile, por lo que dedujo que iban a ver por primera vez a la familia real de Hálal. No pudo evitar observar el inicio de la escalera con curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería la princesa? ¿Sería fea? ¿Inteligente? ¿Aburrida? ¿Bonita? Levantó la cabeza al escuchar los aplausos resonar en el salón, y sus ojos chocaron con una intensa mirada grisácea. Se le secó la boca y casi sintió ganas de mirarse en un espejo para comprobar cómo estaba. Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

-La familia real de Hálal; el rey León, la reina Vera y su hija…la princesa Serena.

La princesa Serena no era bonita. Era hermosa. Tremendamente hermosa.

* * *

 **¿Algún review para esta historia?**


	4. Capítulo 3: Lysson Fleur-de-lis

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Lysson Fleur-de-lis**

En cuanto puso el pie en el salón de baile Serena deseó volver arriba. Los hombres la miraban con deseo y las mujeres con envidia. Se sentía incómoda siendo el centro de tanta atención. Dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación hasta que chocó con unos hermosos ojos azules, que por unos instantes la escrutaron atentamente, desde la cabeza a los pies, con una atención que rozaba el descaro. Aprovechando el escrutinio del chico, lo observó con la misma atención. Era bastante apuesto, con el cabello negro y los ojos de un azul celeste que le recordaba a un cielo sin nubes. Llevaba un traje de color azul intenso con unas botas de cuero. A su lado estaba una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules que portaba un vestido rojo pálido. A juzgar por su posición, debía de ser su madre. Junto a la mujer había un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro, que si bien también la miraba, le daba escalofríos. La miraba como si estuviera decidiendo por cuanto la vendería en el mercado. Turbada, apartó la vista para fijarla en el centro del salón.

-La familia real de Hálal; el rey León, la reina Vera y su hija…la princesa Serena.-escuchó que la anunciaba Albert. Compuso su mejor sonrisa, que dejo a más de uno embobado. A paso lento y majestuoso, los tres se acercaron a los tres que había estado observando. Su padre se adelantó, con la corona de Hálal resplandeciendo en su cabeza.

-Es todo un honor para mí y mi reino recibiros, rey Ricardo.-realizó una breve reverencia, seguido de su esposa y su hija.

-Nosotros nos sentimos honrados de haber sido invitados, rey León.-el tal Ricardo hizo una reverencia que tenía una nota de burla, Serena estaba segura.-Esta es mi esposa Ariana y mi hijo Kalm.

-Os presento a mi adorada esposa Vera y nuestra hija Serena.-les presentó el rey León. Serena fijó su mirada en el llamado Kalm. ¿Ese sería su futuro esposo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el príncipe Kalm, con gracia felina, tomó su mano para besarla, todo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises.

-Es un auténtico placer conocerla, princesa Serena.-musitó contra su piel. Serena se estremeció ante el tacto de sus labios y sintió como su rostro enrojecía.

-El placer es mío, príncipe Kalm.-respondió ella, inclinando suavemente la cabeza. Sentía un suave hormigueo en el estómago ante la idea de volver a mirar los ojos azules del príncipe de Élet. Pero aquel sentimiento se fue a la mierda cuando volvió a elevar la vista y se encontró con una chica colgada del brazo del príncipe. Sintió confusión y molestia. ¿Quién demonios era aquella zorr…chica?

-Eh…Princesa Serena, os presento a la princesa Diancie, del reino de los Diamantes.-se la presentó, algo incómodo. Notaba como la molestia se reflejaba en la mirada gris de la princesa.

-Es un placer.-dijo fría, haciendo una casi imperceptible reverencia. La otra solo hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la cabeza. Serena la observó. Tenía el cabello negro y liso, rematado en tirabuzones, y los ojos rojos. Tenía un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho, y portaba una tira de oro que sujetaba un enorme diamante rosa con forma de corazón. No le cayó bien.

-El placer es todo tuyo. ¿Kalm, qué tal si vienes conmigo? Pronto los músicos empezaran a tocar el primer baile.-propuso, sonriendo de una manera que ella debía pensar 'seductora' mientras afianzaba su agarre en el brazo del príncipe. Este sonrió, muy incómodo. Serena estaba que los fulminaba con la mirada. Él era SU prometido, no el de ella. Por un lado, quizá así podría romperse el compromiso…Se estremeció, ese compromiso era la promesa de alimentos para su pueblo.

-Lo lamento, princesa Diancie, pero el príncipe Kalm bailará conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, es mi prometido, no el suyo.-eso fue un golpe bajo para Diancie. En silencio, Kalm admiró la elegancia de Serena. Diancie estaba que echaba chispas, sobre todo porque podía ver el verdadero mensaje reflejado en los ojos de Serena: 'Atrás, zorra, es mío'.

-Quizá en otra ocasión.-murmuró entre dientes, lanzándole miradas asesinas a la princesa de Hálal.

-Adiós, querida, ha sido un placer.-se despidió Serena con burla, entrelazando su brazo con el de Kalm. Ambos observaron irse a la princesa Diancie mientras dos pequeñas niñas observaban todo sin perder detalle.

-Señorita Diamante, ¿no cree que esto está mal? Estamos violando su intimidad…

-¡Tonterías, Carbin! ¡Debemos conocer todo sobre la prometida de Kalm! Aunque debo admitir que ya me cae bien. ¿Sabes las pocas que sabemos replicarle así a mi hermana?

Mientras las espías discutían bajo la mesa del buffet sobre si estaba mal seguirlos, los príncipes caminaron en silencio. Finalmente, Kalm fue quien empezó la conversación, en parte por no aguantar el silencio y en parte por querer volver a escuchar su voz.

-¿Os divierte el baile, Alteza?

-No mucho, si os digo la verdad. Estoy paseando del brazo de una persona que no es de mi agrado. ¿Creéis que me divierto?-replicó ella, altiva. Kalm la miró con asombro. No era habitual encontrar a alguien tan sincero entre la realeza.

-¿Acaso no soy de vuestro agrado?

-En efecto.-cualquiera que los viera pensaría que mantenían una agradable conversación.

-Estoy sorprendido. ¿Sabéis la de jóvenes que desearían estar en vuestro lugar?

-¿Pensáis que yo formo parte de esas jóvenes?

-Pues la verdad…

-Disculpadme, príncipe Kalm, ¿podría hablar un instante con la princesa Serena?-Kalm apartó la vista de los furiosos ojos grises de Serena para toparse con una arrogante mirada azul. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Y usted es…?-respondió, ignorando la anterior petición. El hombre lo miró con orgullo. Era pelirrojo, con el pelo como una llama, saliendo disparado en varias direcciones. Llevaba una pequeña barba, y tenía los ojos azules. Su traje era marrón con adornos naranjas. No le gustó nada. Podía notar la mirada que le echaba a su prometida, y lo cierto es que Serena tampoco parecía demasiado feliz de verle.

-Lysson Fleur-de-lis.-se presentó, sin apartar la mirada de Serena. A Kalm aquello empezaba a enervarlo.

-Lo lamento, Sir Lysson, pero no deseo hablar con usted.-replicó Serena antes de que Kalm pudiera decir nada.

-Insisto, princesa. No creo que a sus padres les agrade el hecho de que se niegue a conversar con un buen amigo de la familia.-Serena parecía tensa antes sus palabras. Sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar palabra, aunque Kalm juraría que había dicho algo parecido a 'cabrón sin huevos'

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Le prometí al príncipe Kalm el primer baile.-accedió, muy molesta. Kalm les siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban. Algo dentro de él le decía que no los perdiera de vista.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Lysson? El príncipe Kalm me espera.-anunció una molesta Serena

-Por favor, princesa. ¿De verdad piensa que ese niñato puede darle lo que desea?-cuestionó Lysson.

-No importa. Puede darle a mi reino lo que necesita, y eso es suficiente.

-Serena, llevo varios años comerciando con tu reino, pidiendo permiso a tus padres para cortejarte…juntos podemos crear un nuevo mundo lleno de belleza.

-Primero, para ti yo soy Su Alteza la Princesa Serena, segundo; ¿estás loco? Podrás engañar a mis padres, pero a mí no. La única razón que tienes para casarte conmigo es conocer el secreto real.

-Piénsalo. Te haría la reina del mundo, pondría todo lo que deseases a tus pies…-Lysson, con la mirada enloquecida, agarró el brazo de Serena, haciéndole daño. Esta descubrió, horrorizada, que no podía soltarse.

-Estás completamente loco. Nadie puede controlar el poder de un dios.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. Con tu ayuda.-apretó con más fuerza su brazo. Serena empezó a asustarse.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Algún problema, Sir Lysson?-de la nada, apareció Kalm, obligando al pelirrojo a soltar a la rubia. Esta miró con alivio a Kalm.

-Princesa…

-Creo que el baile comenzará en breve. Debería ir, Sir Lysson. Mi prometida y yo deseamos hablar en privado.-dijo Kalm, remarcando el 'mi'. Lysson apretó los dientes.

-Un día, Serena, no habrá príncipe que te salve.

Con la amenaza flotando en el aire, Lysson se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa, y pisando fuerte se perdió entre los invitados. Cuando por fin dejaron de verlo, Serena suspiró, tranquilizada, mientras Kalm la abrazaba, acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa Serena? ¿Desea que le dé la paliza de su vida a ese cabrón malnacido?-para sorpresa del chico, Serena rió.

-Nunca pensé que un príncipe tuviera tales palabras en su vocabulario.-sonrió ella. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. De repente, Serena pareció darse cuenta de que los brazos de Kalm la rodeaban, porque le pegó un puñetazo que le mandó al suelo.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Kalm en el suelo.-¡¿Así tratas a todos los que te ayudan?!-Serena le ignoró, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de baile. Kalm llegó con rapidez a su lado, frotándose el brazo golpeado.

-Vaya carácter tiene usted, princesa…-masculló Kalm, mientras ambos volvían al centro del salón. Serena se dio la vuelta de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy bien, lo siento. Es solo…-se abrazó a sí misma.-que Lysson me da miedo. Es la primera vez que llega tan lejos.-bajó la mirada, avergonzada. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie. Para su sorpresa, Kalm solo le sonrió, mientras la miraba.

-No pasa nada. Es normal que se sienta asustada, princesa. Acaban de prometerla con un desconocido y viene un loco a decirle tonterías.-ella le sonrió. Le gustaba como Kalm parecía adivinar lo que sentía, sin que ella tuviera que explicarlo.

-¿Me concede este baile, princesa Serena?-le preguntó Kalm de repente, ofreciéndole una mano. Serena le miró. Quizá Kalm mereciera un premio, solo por ayudarla con Cabeza de Llama.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó. Kalm la miró raro, aunque contestó.

-Diecisiete.

-Yo tengo dieciséis. Somos casi de la misma edad, no hace falta que me trates de usted. Me hace sentir vieja.-ambos rieron.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, entonces?-volvió a preguntarle el príncipe. Serena ignoró el suave cosquilleo que la recorrió cuando colocó su mano sobre la que le ofrecía el príncipe.

-Si me pisas te mato.-respondió, mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile. Él la sujetó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, y agarró la mano de ella. Serena, por su parte, colocó una mano en el hombro de Kalm y dejó que él entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos en su otra mano.

-Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías?-susurró Kalm en su oído. Serena se estremeció al notar el aliento del chico en la oreja.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Soy increíblemente hermosa.-bromeó Serena. Kalm sonrió, mientras tras ellos los violines comenzaban a sonar.

El baile daba comienzo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal ha quedado?¿Algún review?Bueno, quería decir que yo realmente no puedo prometer un día fijo para actualizar. Lo hago cuando tengo tiempo e ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Por ahora podre actualizar bastante seguido, pero quizá no en un mes o así. Lo mismo con mis otras historias. Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, sois los mejores! Es genial ver que alguien comenta la historia. Gracias a todos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: El baile

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **El baile**

Kalm miraba algo atontado el techo de su habitación. Sentía algo que no podía explicar, pero que le hacía sentirse feliz y relajado. Después del baile, los reyes les habían dado alojamiento en el palacio, en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Se levantó de la cama, aceptando que aquella noche difícilmente iba a poder dormir, y caminó hacia el balcón que poseía la habitación. Se apoyó en la barandilla y suspiró. Seguía sin gustarle un pelo el asunto del matrimonio concertado, pero no podía odiar a Serena. Ella no tenía la culpa, y estaba claro que el asunto no podía evitarse, así que lo mejor sería intentar ser amigos, por lo menos. 'O algo más', le susurró una voz dentro de él. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras fijaba la mirada en la luna. Aquella noche estaba llena, más hermosa que nunca, y parecía descansar sobre los picos de las montañas. Estaría cansada, pensó, de escuchar las penas de tantas personas y seguir brillando para ellos. De todos modos, su corazón estaba cerrado al amor. No tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra.

Dejó que la brisa le acariciara el torso desnudo mientras su mente vagaba por los acontecimientos de la noche…

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Ser egoísta se consideraba algo malo. Pero en aquel momento Kalm se sentía bien siendo egoísta. Él y Serena llevaban bailando ya unas tres piezas, y no había dejado que otros se acercaran a pedirle un baile a la hermosa princesa, ya que sabía que ella, empujada por la cortesía, se los concedería. No entendía del todo aquel sentimiento de celos y posesividad, pero lo olvidaba cuando volvían a bailar. Sentir la mano de Serena en la suya, sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, lo calmaba. Veía sus ojos grises y descubría pequeños matices negros, descubría una paz similar a la que él sentía con ella en sus brazos. 'La acabas de conocer', pensó, aturdido. Él no creía en esa mierda del amor a primera vista. La única vez que olvidó esa norma acabó tan herido que le costó meses recuperarse. Y aún le dolía. Pero no le costaba nada dejarse un poco. Solo un poco, y luego volvería a inmunizar su corazón.

-No bailas nada mal.-dijo Serena de repente, sin mirarle a los ojos. La canción, y el baile, se habían vuelto tan lentos que podría decirse que ella dormía sobre su pecho. Tampoco es que le importase.

-Tú también bailas bastante bien.-respondió, afianzando su agarre sobre la cintura de la chica.

-Díselo a mis profesores de baile. Juro que me duelen los pies solo de recordarlo.-Serena se acomodó en el pecho de Kalm. Aunque sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba en una especie de duermevela. La música la adormecía, y a la vez sentía un agradable aroma filtrarse en su nariz.

-¿Te obligaban a ensayar mucho?

-No. Me obligaban a ensayar con sus hijos, que, irónicamente, tenían dos pies izquierdos. Creo que intentaban que surgiera algo entre nosotros.

-Bueno, los hay que dicen que el baile puede considerarse un casamentero.

-¡Por favor!-Serena bufó levemente.-Eso son tonterías. Dos personas no se enamoran solo por bailar un poco.

-¿Estás absolutamente convencida?-le preguntó Kalm, parándose de repente. Serena desvió la mirada, pero no tuvo más remedio que mirarle cuando este le sujetó de la barbilla, acercando sus rostros. Tragó saliva. Sus ojos cayeron sin remedio en los labios del príncipe. El maldito cosquilleo apareció en su estómago. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Yo…bueno…-balbuceó, sintiéndose una tonta.

-En mi opinión, es imposible que dos personas se enamoren bailando. El amor es pasajero. Un día amas a alguien, y al día siguiente amas a otro. Lo único que hay es mera atracción física.-Kalm hablaba con frialdad, sin darle importancia.

-¿No crees en el amor?-preguntó Serena, incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no. Estoy por encima de eso.

-Solo conozco a dos tipos de personas que no crean en el amor.-Serena apoyó las manos en el pecho de Kalm, sintiendo sus rápidos latidos en la palma. Era una sensación extraña. Como si tuviera el corazón del chico en sus manos.-Los idiotas y los que han sido heridos tan profundamente que han perdido su fe en él. ¿Cuál eres tú?

Kalm apretó los dientes. Tanto tiempo ocultándolo y llegaba aquella chica y lo desnudaba casi sin darse cuenta. Acercó más su rostro al de ella, con la mirada intimidante.

-Eso no te incumbe.-susurró. Ella se estremeció al notar el aliento de Kalm golpeando sus labios.

-Sí me incumbe. Soy tu prometida, y por poco que me guste, cumpliré con mi deber. Y ser tu prometida implica conocerte.-Kalm entornó los ojos.

-Vamos. No es necesario que nos conozcamos. Nuestros padres solo necesitan que les demos un heredero. Un puto crío que crecerá para gobernar ambos reinos. -sin darse cuenta, Kalm se había acercado a Serena más de lo que creía. Sus cuerpos se rozaban.

-No es necesario que nos amemos. Pero al menos…al menos quiero que seamos amigos. Tú no pediste este compromiso, y yo tampoco. Estoy aterrada, y lo digo sin miedo porque tengo el coraje que a ti te falta para admitir que me han hecho daño.-ahora ambos estaban tan juntos que nadie salvo ellos podían oír sus palabras.

-¿Quieres saber de qué tipo soy? Muy bien, soy un imbécil que se enamoró de una rosa. Y claro, me pinché con las espinas.-Kalm lo soltó entre dientes, clavando la mirada en los ojos grises de su prometida. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ella de esa manera. Como si en cierto modo, parte de él no acabara de aceptar que estaba comprometido. Tras su confesión, apreció un cambio en los ojos de Serena, pero no pudo analizarlo porque escuchó como alguien tosía tras él. Se giró, molesto, para encontrarse con sus padres. Pero mientras que el rey León sonreía, contento, su padre le miraba con la ceja enarcada. Serena se revolvió en sus brazos, soltándose para ir hacia su padre.

-¡Papá!-exclamó, abrazándolo. Al parecer, el rey estaba habituado a la espontaneidad de su hija, porque le devolvió el abrazo con la misma alegría.

-¿Qué tal estás, mi pequeña princesa?-le contestó, acariciándole el cabello. Era obvio el fuerte lazo que los unía. Por un momento, Kalm sintió envidia de ese amor que se demostraba entre padre e hija.

-Muy bien, padre, el príncipe es de hecho un excelente bailarín.-Serena sonrió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Kalm. Este la observó confuso. Serena le miró sonriente, mientras inclinaba la cabeza a la derecha. Kalm siguió la dirección que le señalaba. Un grupo de nobles los observaba cuchicheando entre sí. Entendió al instante lo que pasaba. Los nobles eran muy parecidos a unas viejas chismosas, y si se daban cuenta de que el compromiso era forzado y que en realidad no se querían, no tardarían nada en recibir miles de candidatos para batirse en duelo con Kalm por la mano de Serena. Y aun dándose cuenta de que se querían, seguiría viniendo alguno.

-Usted es también una excelente bailarina, princesa.-le sonrió seductoramente, consiguiendo un sonrojo de Serena y unas cuantas miradas fulminantes de las que se empezó a dar cuenta desde que se las señaló la rubia.

-Dejémoslo en que ambos bailamos bien. De todas maneras, padre, rey Ricardo, ¿nos necesitan para algo?-preguntó Serena, tomando la mano de Kalm. Sentía la mirada de muchas chicas en su espalda, así que se giró y les guiñó el ojo. Sentía algo de satisfacción al notar las miradas asesinas que se dirigían a la mano que sostenía Kalm. 'Es mío, perras.'

-Lo cierto es que pocos conocen el verdadero motivo de este baile, por lo que opinamos que ya es hora de anunciar de manera oficial vuestro compromiso.-dijo el rey Ricardo, aunque no lucía demasiado contento. Ambos asintieron, avanzando tras sus padres. Kalm notó la tensión de Serena.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró, acariciándole la mano para calmarla.

-No.-soltó entre dientes.-Según las leyes antiguas, si ahora alguien te reta por mi mano y gana, no hay manera de rehuir el matrimonio. Solo debemos rezar porque el shock sea lo bastante fuerte para contenerlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay que aguantar?

-¿Para que no puedan retarte? Al menos, tres días. Si en los tres días alguien te reta, no podrás evitarlo. A partir de entonces, nadie más puede oponerse al compromiso.-Kalm asintió.

-Tranquila. No soy tan malo peleando.-la intentó tranquilizar Kalm. Serena le miró incrédula.

-Maldición, pueden retarte a un combate de espada o Pokemon. En cualquier caso, debemos evitarlo por todos los medios.

Kalm se paró y cogió el rostro de Serena en las manos.

-No te preocupes. Les patearé el culo a todos los que se atrevan a retarme.

-No conozco a muchos nobles, pero tengo claro que Lysson no dejara escapar una oportunidad como esta.-Serena lucía preocupada. Por su parte, Kalm estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano tendría que luchar contra Lysson.

-Ey, tranquila. No dejaré que ese enfermo te toque un solo cabello. Yo te protegeré.-Kalm no sabía por qué decía aquello. Las palabras salían solas de su corazón a su boca sin que él pudiera controlarlas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Serena le inspiraba ternura, pese a que conocía su verdadero carácter, fuerte y resuelto.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-susurró Serena. Sus ojos brillaban, transmitiendo miles de emociones; dolor, sorpresa, desconfianza, esperanza…Kalm, al observarla así, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Serena no le había mentido. También a ella le habían hecho daño.

-Te lo prometo. Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.-Serena sonrió. Era una sonrisa diferente, quizá la primera sonrisa sincera que le ofrecía, y Kalm se sintió afortunado y egoísta al saber que ella solo le sonreía a él. ¿Quién podía ser tan estúpido como para apagar esa sonrisa?

-Ejem, chicos, me encanta saber que os lleváis tan bien, pero nos esperan.-el rey León sonreía, muy feliz, aunque su tono sonó algo pícaro. Hacía tiempo que su hija no sonreía así. Desde lo sucedido con aquel malnacido…Sacudió la cabeza. Lo importante no era revivir el pasado, sino construir un futuro mejor.

-Lo siento, padre. Vamos enseguida.-contestó Serena, algo sonrojada. Kalm sintió el calor que desprendían sus mejillas y sonrió. Era agradable saber que él había provocado ese sonrojo en la princesa.

Serena empezó a caminar, seguida de cerca por Kalm. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, apretando. Ella le devolvió el apretón.

-Mis queridos invitados, os hemos reunido hoy en este baile para anunciar algo que nos llena de felicidad tanto a mí y a mi adorada esposa como a los soberanos de Élet. Mi hija, la princesa Serena, contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe Kalm, heredero de Élet. La fecha aún está por decidir, pero los reyes hemos pensado en dejar que la pareja pase un poco de tiempo juntos, por lo que la boda aún tardara unos meses.-anunció el rey León, sonriente. Los nobles parecían confusos. Algunos solo sonreían, otros fulminaban con la mirada a la pareja, otros lloraban…y una apretaba los puños mientras se adelantaba hacia los reyes.

-Rey León, no puede ser que el príncipe Kalm esté comprometido con esa…-la mirada amenazante del rey, y la aún más amenazante de la reina, la convenció de no llamar a su hija zorra.-con la princesa Serena. ¡Ni siquiera se conocían hasta esta noche!-algunos nobles empezaron a asentir con las palabras de la princesa Diancie. Serena apretó los dientes. Si no se inventaba algo rápido, todo se iría al traste.

-Eso no es cierto, princesa Diancie.-se defendió Serena.-Vos no sois una allegada mía ni de mi prometido, así que no podéis asegurar que no nos conociésemos de antes.-Diancie miró sorprendida a Serena. No se esperaba eso.

-La verdad es que conozco a la princesa Serena desde hace años, simplemente no aireo mi vida personal con todo aquel que pasa.-añadió Kalm. Tenía ganas de ponerle un trapo en la boca a Diancie, pero por desgracia no tenía ninguno cerca. Ah, sí, también habría importantes problemas diplomáticos y bla, bla, bla…

-Aseguráis ser una pareja enamorada, pero realmente no actuáis como tal.-intervino de repente Lysson.-En todo el baile, nadie os ha visto besándoos o actuando como si os amaséis.-varios nobles asintieron de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

-Parecéis unos adolescentes, pidiendo un beso. ¡Por Yveltal, señores, un poco de madurez!-exclamó Vera, enfadada.

-Reina Vera, antiguamente los compromisos se cerraban con un beso. Si la pareja no se besa, el compromiso no se puede considerar válido ante la ley.-señaló Lysson. Serena se preguntaba si siendo princesa le reducirían la pena cuando matara al pelirrojo.

-¡Muy bien, tampoco es para tanto! Por favor, príncipes, calmad a esta turba de hormonas.-el rey Ricardo habló con desprecio. Kalm miró a Serena.

-Solo es un beso.-le susurró al oído, aunque parecía una pregunta.

-Tenemos que convencerlos.-contestó Serena. Kalm, como antes, ahuecó las mejillas de Serena en sus manos, fijando la mirada en los ojos grises de ella. No era su primer beso, aunque algo le decía que sí el de Serena. Se sentía incómodo, como un animal de feria, teniendo que besar a Serena mientras todos los miraban.

-¿Es tu primer beso?-le preguntó, rozando sus labios. Podía notar como se estremecía ante su toque, y el cosquilleo de su estómago aumentaba.

-Bueno...-el aliento de Serena golpeando los labios de Kalm fue todo lo que este necesitó. Acercándose hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue inexistente, la besó.

Y entonces su mundo se tambaleó.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Bueno, ¿merece reviews? Porque la verdad es que me va a costar describir la escena del beso. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y si podéis darme algún consejo sobre como hacerlo, es bien recibido. La verdad es que esta historia está recibiendo un apoyo que no esperaba. Gracias!**

 **P.D.:Feliz Navidad atrasada! ;P**


	6. Capítulo 5: Ven conmigo

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo para satisfacer mis necesidades friki.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Ven conmigo**

Serena murió, fue al cielo, revivió y volvió a morir cuando Kalm la besó. Los labios de Kalm se movían con seguridad sobre los suyos, y sus manos apretaban su cintura, acercándola a él. 'Por Yveltal, Xerneas y sus padres' pensó, aturdida. Las manos de Serena corrieron al cabello negro del chico, tirando suavemente y acariciándolo. Sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies y bombas explotando en su estómago, acariciando su corazón. Kalm profundizó el beso, haciéndola suspirar.

Kalm acarició el sedoso cabello de Serena mientras la besaba. Sentía como el cosquilleo volvía a su estómago, con más fuerza que antes, mientras él exploraba la boca de Serena. No podía evitarlo. ¡Joder, ella sabía a chocolate! Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Sus labios picaban por seguir bajando por el cuello de la chica. Le sonrió a Serena…

Para segundos después observar atónito como Diancie se abalanzaba sobre ella, golpeándola y tirándole del pelo.

-¡Maldita zorra!-gritaba la princesa Diancie, mientras que Serena parecía intentar deshacerse de ella sin hacerle daño. Kalm agarró a Diancie, intentando sacársela de encima a Serena, pero esta le pegó una patada en el pecho, además de arañarle la cara, y volvió a atacar a Serena, que esta vez estaba bien preparada y le pateó el estómago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. De repente, Diancie puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Un líquido verdoso salía de su boca. Serena cogió un poco con el dedo y lo olisqueó. Frunció el ceño. Flor de Dionisio. Una planta muy peligrosa que enloquece temporalmente a su consumidor.

Mientras los invitados rodeaban a Diancie, ella corrió junto a Kalm, que seguía en el suelo. Se arrodilló junto a él, dejando la cabeza del príncipe en sus rodillas.

-¡Kalm!-exclamó, sacudiéndole con suavidad.- ¿Kalm, estás bien?-Kalm no reaccionó. Serena se inclinó hacia él, buscando su respiración. Y de golpe, Kalm abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, haciendo que los labios de Serena chocasen con los suyos.

-Ahora mucho mejor.-sonrió pícaramente Kalm. Serena le golpeó el estómago, sacándole el aire.

-¡Y no te golpeo más porque te has hecho daño, que si no…!-amenazó Serena. Primero muerta que admitir que le había gustado el beso.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Kalm. Serena observó el rostro del chico. Tenía unos cuantos arañazos en la mejilla, nada profundo, aunque lo mejor sería echarle algo para que no se infectara.

-No parece que tengas nada, aunque lo mejor va a ser ponerte algo, solo por si acaso.-dijo Serena, ayudando a Kalm a levantarse.

-¿Y Diancie?-preguntó él, mientras la buscaba por el salón. Serena también la buscó. Seguía en el suelo, rodeada de nobles que se mantenían inmóviles mientras la miraban. Sintió un latigazo de ira. ¿Nadie iba a ayudarla?

-¡Apartaos!-gruñó Serena, acercándose a la princesa. Los nobles se apartaron a su paso.

-¿Diancie?-preguntó, intentando despertar a la chica. Ella abrió los ojos, con la mirada perdida. Serena la ayudó a levantarse.

-Agh, mi cabeza…-miró a Serena, desorientada.-¿Princesa Serena? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Recuerdo a Kalm besándote, luego una punzada en la cabeza y el resto es oscuridad.-la miró confusa.- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Alguien te drogó.-informó Serena, ante la mirada del resto de la sala. Kalm se le acercó, sujetándose el pecho.- En todo caso, te dieron flor de Dionisio, algo que saca el lado más violento de todos. Eso provocó que me atacaras tanto a mí como a Kalm.-Diancie enrojeció de la vergüenza. Agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. No era consciente de nada.-Serena le sonrió. Quizá Diancie no era tan mala. Se apartó, dejando que Diamante corriera a abrazar a su hermana. Carbin las miraba algo alejada.

-Bueno, dado que la princesa Diancie no estaba consciente de sus actos, no recibirá ningún castigo por lo que ha hecho.-anunció el rey León con gravedad. La pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente era quién podría haberle dado la flor. Serena miró a Lysson con sospecha. Recordaba a la perfección como Lysson había dicho varias veces de la existencia de dichas flores en su reino, pero era una posibilidad remota. ¿Para qué iba a querer Lysson drogar a la princesa Diancie?

Mientras los nobles cotilleaban, Serena agarró a Kalm del brazo, llevándoselo a una pequeña enfermería que había en el castillo.

-Túmbate en la cama.-le ordenó Serena, mientras rebuscaba en los armarios por algo de alcohol. Kalm alzó una ceja.

-Si querías llevarme a la cama, no hacía falta ser tan brusca.-movió las cejas sugestivamente. Serena enrojeció, mientras cogía la botella.

-Cállate.-empapó un algodón antes de frotarlo contra el arañazo que tenía en la mejilla.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Kalm.

-No seas quejica, Kalm.-Serena continuó curándole los pocos arañazos que tenía. El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Cuando acabó, Serena guardó el alcohol, sacando otro bote con una crema verde.

-Ahora sácate la camisa.-ordenó. Kalm alzó una ceja.-Te han pegado una patada en el pecho, idiota.

-Haberlo dicho antes.-Kalm se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la camisa, suspirando. No había dicho nada, pero lo cierto es que le dolía horrores el pecho.

Serena se giró, luchando para no sonrojarse. De alguna extraña manera, confiaba en él, aunque solo lo conocía de aquel día y de que debería odiarlo por ser su prometido. Suspiró hondo, haciendo acopio de valor. Se giró hacia él, con la crema en la mano. Esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Kalm era delgado y musculoso, lo justo para tener los músculos marcados pero sin pasarse. Su piel era pálida, lo que creaba un atractivo contraste con su cabello negro. Serena inspiró hondo, mientras tocaba el lugar donde la piel enrojecía. Era obvio que allí era el lugar del golpe.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó, presionando un poco. Kalm solo asintió, dejando escapar un leve quejido.- No parece que tengas nada roto, o heridas. Pero será mejor que te eche la crema o saldrá un feo moratón ahí.

Serena frotó el lugar, masajeándolo con suavidad. Kalm tragó saliva. Sabía que ella solo le estaba curándolo, pero es que su tacto se sentía tan bien…Serena tenía las manos suaves, y sentía como sus músculos se relajaban allá donde ella las posaba. Sus dedos, largos y finos, se le antojaban casi mágicos. Cerró los ojos, con un suspiro. 'Está mal' se dijo a sí mismo. 'No la conozco.'

-¿Serena?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué eres así?-Serena le miró confusa.

-¿Así cómo?

-Eres amable, me tratas como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida, no me odias por ser tu prometido…Deberías despreciarme. Incluso ahora, que te he robado tu primer beso, estás aquí, curándome cuando ni siquiera mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que me dolía.-Kalm abrió los ojos para clavar la mirada en los orbes grises de la chica. Las manos de ella se detuvieron sobre su pecho.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de ser mi prometido. Tú eres mejor que Lysson, o que cualquier otro. Además…me agradas.-sonrió, cohibida.-Eres amable, un poco idiota, sí, pero... siento que te conozco de toda la vida.-Kalm sintió el ya familiar cosquilleo cuando Serena le volvió a sonreír.-No me has robado mi primer beso, era algo necesario. Por otro lado te han golpeado por mi culpa, porque intentaste protegerme. Eso…es algo especial para mí.-Kalm logró vislumbrar un extraño dolor en los ojos de Serena, como si recordara algo. Sin saber porque, deseó poder borrar aquella tristeza de sus ojos. Deseó que sonriera y que le golpeara por hacerla sonrojar.

-Gracias.-dijo, en cambio.-Lo cierto es que tú también me agradas.-no dijo nada más, pero Serena entendió el mensaje. Sus ojos se lo decían todo. Así, en silencio, continuó curándolo, porque en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

* * *

En efecto, en su pecho no había ningún moratón gracias a Serena. Sonrió, observando la luna. Le gustaría conocerla más. Saber qué cosas le gustaban, su comida favorita, su color preferido…De repente, se le ocurrió algo. Una idea alocada, arriesgada y bastante estúpida…pero que le gustaba. Emocionado, volvió adentro de la habitación, decidido a llevarla a cabo.

* * *

Serena observaba la luna. Ya hace una hora que había desistido de dormir. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Conocer a su prometido, las locuras de Lysson, el baile, el beso, Diancie, el beso…Serena dejó de pensar en ello antes de que su mente reviviera el pecho desnudo de Kalm. Para que lo intentaba, aquella imagen estaría en su mente para siempre. Suspiró. Aquel día había suspirado mucho. Y la razón tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que provocaba que su estómago cosquillease.

A su alrededor, las rosas crecían, de color rojo intenso y blanco perla, ofreciendo su belleza a la luna. Cuando era pequeña, su madre le contaba que la luna era en realidad una rosa blanca hecha de perlas, y las estrellas, los capullos de la rosa, que se dispersaban por todo el cielo. Ahora obviamente ya sabía la verdad, pero eso no había apagado su amor por esas flores. Su balcón privado estaba rodeado de rosas, que trepaban por la piedra, y en él había dispuesta una hamaca para tumbarse a mirar el cielo. Allí estaba ella, sonriendo como una idiota mientras se balanceaba. Pero de golpe una sombra tapó la luna, aterrizando justo en el borde del balcón. Serena se levantó, sobresaltada. Era un Altaria, que la miraba con curiosidad. De su cuello pendía una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba una piedra que resplandecía en tonos rosas y azules. 'Una Megapiedra', adivinó Serena. Sobre el Altaria estaba Kalm, que le sonreía. Primera reacción de Serena: gritarle.

-¡¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?!-gritó, enfadada. Y es que con el susto se había caído de la hamaca, golpeándose el brazo.-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Kalm no pareció afectado por los gritos de la rubia, porque seguía sonriendo. De repente, se acercó a Serena, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de ella, acallándola de golpe.

-Ven conmigo…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Dios, que mala soy, vuelvo a dejar en suspenso...¿Algún review?**


	7. Capítulo 6: El lago Veraz

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y mi única paga son sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **El lago Veraz**

-Ven conmigo…-susurró Kalm, apoyando un dedo en los labios de Serena. Aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía muy nervioso. ¿Por qué tendría ella que acceder? Se había aparecido de la nada en medio de la noche para hacerle una oferta disparatada. Sin embargo, sentía que al menos debía intentarlo.

-¿Adónde?-susurró Serena, con el mismo tono de voz que él.

-Es un secreto.-sonrió Kalm. Serena le miró desconcertada. Sin embargo, agarró la mano que Kalm le tendía. Quería llevarla a un lugar secreto en mitad de la noche a lomos de un Altaria. Serena sonrió. Casi parecía una escena de sus libros de amor favoritos.

-Está bien.-Kalm tiró de ella hacia él. Serena se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos de Kalm a su alrededor. Aunque debería tener frío, con el camisón de seda que llevaba, se sentía cálida entre sus brazos.

-Vamos.-susurró en su oído Kalm, antes de ayudarla a subir al Altaria. Kalm se puso justo detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Serena se acomodó en el pecho de Kalm, sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de este. Con una leve caricia, Altaria alzó el vuelo, con ambos jóvenes a su espalda.

-¿Podrá aguantar?-preguntó Serena, nerviosa. Kalm solo sonrió, antes de levantar su brazo derecho. Reluciente, una Piedra Activadora decoraba un solitario aro negro que destacaba contra la piel del chico.

-¡Megapiedra, responde a mi corazón! ¡Sobrepasa los límites! ¡Desata la megaevolución!-tocando la piedra con su mano izquierda, de esta empezaron a salir rayos de luz, que conectaron con los rayos que surgían de la Altarianita que llevaba el Altaria. Un fulgor iridiscente cubrió el cuerpo de Altaria. Sus alas crecieron, al igual que su cola, y su cuerpo se volvió de un hermoso color añil. Las plumas, con un brillo arcoíris, recubrieron su cuerpo, rodeando a sus dos jinetes y calentándolos. Altaria cantó, un canto de una belleza inigualable, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, disfrutando de la libertad. Kalm río, feliz, mientras Altaria giraba y hacia acrobacias. Serena, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a un Pokemon megaevolucionar, sintió la misma libertad que embriagaba a Altaria y a Kalm. Río a carcajadas. Parecían dos locos, riéndose solos, pero no les importaba. Solo las estrellas eran testigos de su locura, y la luna era su fiel protectora, que los cubría con su luz plateada. Serena miró a su alrededor, maravillada. La vista del cielo estrellado, y ellos en medio de él, era tan fantástica que se preguntó si ese era su destino. Kalm pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque le dijo al oído:

-Esto es increíble, pero aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino.-había algo tan íntimo en aquel momento que Serena enrojeció. Solo ellos, con su amado reino a sus pies y las estrellas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-Casi estamos.-Altaria, con un elegante giro, empezó a bajar a toda velocidad, haciendo volar el cabello de Serena. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban en tierra, más concretamente en medio de un bosque, y Altaria, con un quiebro de despedida, se marchaba volando, con su Megaevolución ya desvaneciéndose. Serena miró hacia delante…y se quedó sin habla. Habían aterrizado justo delante de una laguna que, aunque no parecía excesivamente profunda, era muy hermosa. Un arroyo la alimentaba, creando una cascada que solo acentuaba la magia del ambiente. Los Volbeat y los Illumise revoloteaban por el lugar, sus luces reflejándose en la superficie del agua haciéndole compañía a la luna.

-Es...es precioso, Kalm.-susurró Serena, emocionada. Kalm la miró sonriente. Solo para verla así, iluminada por la luna y con el cabello alborotado por el viento, merecía la pena el viaje.

-Descubrí este lugar hace unos años. Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.-Serena se giró, sorprendida.

-Pero es tu lugar… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-Kalm se encogió de hombros, dejándose resbalar por uno de los árboles que había a la orilla de la laguna.

-Supongo que para que sepas donde buscarme cuando desaparezco. Este es como mi refugio, aquí he reído y llorado a solas. Aquí conocí a mis Pokemon, a mi Altaria. Nunca había traído a alguien aquí.-Serena se apoyó en el mismo árbol, dejándose resbalar hasta estar al lado de Kalm.

-¿Y por qué me has traído a mí? Solo soy…bueno, tu prometida, alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

-Quería conocerte mejor. Y, bueno, aquí nadie nos oirá, ni podrá espiarnos. Solo yo conozco este lugar, y ahora tú.-le sonrió. Serena apreció el cambio en la mirada de Kalm. Parecía más relajado, más tranquilo, como si en aquel lugar los problemas y las preocupaciones no pudieran alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las diez preguntas? Cuando era pequeña me gustaba hacer eso con mamá. Es sencillo; cada uno le hace cinco preguntas al otro, y hay que comprometerse a contestar con sinceridad.-propuso Serena, mirando a Kalm.

-Vale, venga. Yo empiezo.-pidió Kalm, tranquilo.- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-¿Mi sueño?-Serena se sorprendió. Desvió su mirada a las estrellas.-Supongo que mi sueño…sí, mi sueño es convertirme en una buena reina. Quiero ser la reina que mi pueblo espera, quiero darles lo que necesiten. Y cuando lo logre, cuando sea una buena reina…entonces viajaré. Quiero ver mundo, conocer miles de Pokemon, visitar las ruinas y saber las leyendas de los Pokemon legendarios. Quiero ser libre.-Kalm la miró algo triste. La mirada de Serena era soñadora, como si ya estuviera viendo las regiones que deseaba visitar. Quizás lo logrará, quizás…pero la corona era una pesada carga. Una cárcel de oro de la que pocos tenían la llave.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mi sueño…no lo sé, la verdad. Yo también quiero volverme un buen rey, pero…tengo otro sueño. Uno muy especial. Quiero…quiero ver a Xerneas. Quiero ver a la deidad a la que dedicamos templos. Es una locura, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.-sonrió, algo melancólico. Serena le apretó la mano, en señal de apoyo. Kalm le devolvió el apretón. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, únicamente sus manos unidas.

-¿Por qué Lysson parece tan obsesionado contigo?-preguntó Kalm, sin soltar su mano.

-Bueno, es una historia algo larga.-Serena suspiró.-La familia de Lysson siempre ha estado obsesionada con la creación de un mundo perfecto, lleno de belleza. Eso no tendría nada de malo, si no fuera por los medios que usan. Lysson es el último de su dinastía. Ellos han intentado siempre casarse con algún miembro de la realeza de Hálal o Élet, para así apoderarse del…-dudó un segundo.-de algo muy importante. No puedo decirte qué es, aunque se supone que en Élet también hay uno. Deberías conocerlo.-Kalm no la presionó. Si ella consideraba que no debía decirlo, no iba a obligarla o a acusarla de que no confiaba en él.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Diancie? ¿Y por qué está tan obsesionada?

-Eso son dos preguntas, cariño.-Kalm sonrió antes de que Serena pudiera protestar.-La conozco desde que tenía siete años. Al principio, ella era como una hermana menor para mí, y ella me veía de la misma manera. La quería mucho…pero al cumplir los catorce años, cuando conocí a Victoria, ella se opuso a nuestra relación, decía que no era de fiar. Un día, sin más, empezó a apoyar a Victoria, y cuando ella se fue se obsesionó conmigo. A veces echo de menos a mi hermanita.

-Kalm… ¿quién es Victoria?-preguntó Serena. La rubia sintió como la mano de Kalm se tensaba en la suya. Sin embargo, ya se lo esperaba, y por eso se sorprendió cuando él contestó-

-Victoria es la princesa del reino Naranja, cuyos patrones son las tres aves legendarias Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Es algo pálida, de ojos verdes y tiene el pelo castaño. Tiene un año menos que yo, aunque al ser alta parece de mi misma edad.-Kalm calló, y Serena supo que no le iba a decir nada más sobre la misteriosa Victoria.

-Serena, yo te he hablado sobre Victoria… ¿Quién te ha hecho daño a ti?-esta vez fue Serena quien se tensó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se nota en tus ojos, que alguien te ha hecho daño.-contestó Kalm.- ¿Qué te hicieron?-volvió a preguntar, sin soltar la mano de Serena. Ella fijo su mirada en el lago. Los Pokemon seguían volando por su superficie, ignorando a los dos jóvenes.

-Se llamaba Dominic.-susurró, nostálgica. Su voz era tenue, y Kalm se mantuvo en absoluto silencio para poder escucharla.-Era guapo, con el cabello del color de la miel y los ojos almendrados, de un color verde oscuro. Fuerte, amable…con él me sentía bien, protegida. Sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo junto a mí. Un día, le confesé mis sentimientos, y él dijo que sentía lo mismo. Todo fue bien durante unos meses. Él no se pasaba conmigo, a pesar de que quería besarme y, bueno…llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Un día, fuimos al bosque…-su voz se hizo cada vez más baja.-y tropezamos con un Salamence salvaje. Yo estaba fascinada, el Salamence no parecía agresivo, y me acerqué. Pero Dominic se asustó, e intentó capturarlo. Por supuesto, no lo logró, y el Salamence se enfadó. En su ira, me atacó y caí por un precipicio que había cerca. Pedí ayuda a gritos, llamé a Dominic, él vino, me miró a los ojos…y salió corriendo. Yo esperé a que volviera con ayuda…hasta que no aguanté más y caí, con la suerte de que lo hice en un lago lo bastante profundo como para no romperme la cabeza contra el fondo. Me desmayé al instante…pero unos Pokemon me salvaron y me cuidaron hasta que tuve la fuerza como para volver al castillo. Allí, descubrí que Dominic no había ido a pedir ayuda, como había pensado, sino que había puesto tierra de por medio y se había marchado al reino Naranja.-la voz de Serena era apenas audible. Era obvio lo mucho que le dolía recordar aquello. Se levantó, bajándose suavemente el camisón. Kalm tragó saliva, pero la boca se le secó cuando vio lo que Serena le enseñaba. Una enorme cicatriz, blanca y abultada, cruzaba su espalda en diagonal, en una marca que seguramente sería de por vida.-Esta cicatriz me lo recuerda cada mañana.-se volvió a colocar el camisón. Kalm no pudo evitarlo. La abrazó. La apretó contra su pecho, notando como ella se debatía débilmente. Pronto se dejó hacer, llorando en silencio en su camisa. Kalm sentía su dolor como si fuera suyo. La apartó de él un instante, para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, al tiempo que sujetaba sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido su coraza con el llanto y él podía ver la cicatriz que había en el corazón y el alma de Serena.

-Si supiera donde vive…si supiera donde está ahora ese malnacido…lamentaría el día en que nació.-susurró, arrepentido de haberle preguntado eso. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Kalm.-sonrió Serena entre las lágrimas.-Te admiro mucho. Tú eres más fuerte que yo.-Kalm no dijo nada. No creía ser más fuerte. Creía que Serena era la fuerte, teniendo un pasado como ese y aún con la fe de que el amor existía.

-Me queda una última pregunta.-dijo Kalm, acariciando el cabello rubio de la chica. Serena asintió. Algunos Illumise se les acercaron, volando a su alrededor.- ¿Te ha gustado esta noche?-Serena no necesitó pensarlo.

-Me ha encantado. Es un lugar casi mágico.-ahora todos los Volbeat e Illumise bailaban a su alrededor. El delicado borboteo del arroyo se le antojaba melódico, como una canción tocada por el agua.

-Lo es. Pocos lo conocen. Aparece en varias leyendas como el lago Veraz.

-¿El lago Veraz? ¿No es el lago donde vive Mesprit?-preguntó Serena, echando un vistazo al lago. No era complicado creer que allí vivía un Pokemon legendario. Si ella lo fuera, desde luego viviría allí.

-Ajá. Cuando era más pequeño me fascinaban las historias sobre los Pokemon legendarios, así que intentaba buscar los lugares en los que se supone solían aparecer. Un día, buscando, me encontré con este lago. Estoy seguro de que es el lago Veraz. Si miras por los alrededores, hay ruinas de antiguos templos. De todas maneras, este es un lugar secreto. Nadie recuerda donde está.-estaba mal, pero Serena se alegraba de que fuera un lugar olvidado. Solo ellos lo conocían.

-Cuéntame un cuento.-pidió de la nada Serena. Kalm se sorprendió.

-¿Un cuento?-Kalm estaba extrañado.

-Cuéntame una leyenda sobre este lago. Sobre los Pokemon legendarios.-Serena tenía ganas de escucharle. De saber más de esa pasión que tenía él por las historias de los Pokemon legendarios.

Kalm se recostó en el árbol, con Serena a su lado. Observó los ojos grises de Serena, ilusionados. No había nada de malo en contarle un cuento.

-Érase una vez tres Pokemon, nacidos del Ser Original. Los tres seres desearon que surgiera el espíritu, y de ellos surgió. Cuando el Pokemon nació, la inteligencia floreció entre nosotros y enriqueció nuestras vidas. Cuando el Pokemon nació, las emociones brotaron entre nosotros con sus penas y alegrías. Cuando ese Pokemon nació, la voluntad surgió entre nosotros y nos lanzó a la acción.

Más no oses mirar a los ojos al Pokemon. Pues de lo contrario, en un instante no recordaras quién eres. ¿Regresar a casa? ¿Cómo? Pues no hay nada que recordar.

No oses tocar el cuerpo del Pokemon. Pues en tres cortos días, todas las emociones desaparecerán.

Y sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas, no oses hacer daño al Pokemon. Pues en cinco días escasos, el culpable quedará completamente inmovilizado.

Creado el espíritu, los tres Pokemon se sumergieron en los lagos, sin respirar, hasta su fondo tocar. Allí descansan ahora, voluntad, sabiduría y emoción, custodiando para siempre las llaves de tiempo. –acabó Kalm, susurrando. Miró a su lado. Serena dormía, con la cabeza descansando en su hombro y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Sonrió él también. Se veía tan tierna y dulce que daban ganas de protegerla. La cogió en brazos, con el cuidado de quien coge un frágil tesoro. Silbó, alto y claro. Altaria aterrizó a su lado.

-¡Altaria!-gritó el Pokemon, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que cargaba su entrenador. Era linda, y le dedicó una mirada pícara a Kalm. Este enrojeció.

-Cierra el pico, Altaria, y volvamos al castillo.-subió a Altaria, acomodando a Serena antes de ordenarle alzar el vuelo.- ¡Adelante, Altaria, megaevolución!

Durante todo el vuelo Kalm no apartó los ojos de Serena. Quería mantener esa imagen por siempre en su memoria, ese rostro pálido y bello enmarcado por su cabello rubio. Algo se revolvió en su memoria. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía, de que no era la primera vez que veía ese rostro dormido. ¡Maldita sea, no conseguía recordarlo!

Kalm suspiró, y dejó que Altaria hiciera acrobacias. Besó suavemente a Serena, solo rozando sus labios. Un beso robado que él recordaría por siempre.

* * *

Serena se había dormido mientras escuchaba la voz de Kalm, suave y armónica, narrándole la leyenda que ella había pedido. Sin embargo, ahora, se sentía muy bien. Unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la sujetaban, y una fresca brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Estaba segura de que estaban a lomos de Altaria. Algo se rebeló en su interior. Quería volver al lago, quedarse allí escuchando a Kalm contándole leyendas y olvidarse del resto del mundo. No se movió pese a las ganas de decirle a Altaria que los volviera a llevar al lago. Por un rato estuvo así, con los ojos cerrados, en el limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando sintió los labios de Kalm acariciando los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde sus labios unidos hasta llegar a su corazón, acelerándolo. Por primera vez, agradeció que la hubieran comprometido con él. Kalm era diferente de todos los príncipes que había conocido, era diferente de…Dominic. Apartó sus ojos verdes de su mente. No quería recordarlo, no quería volver a sentir aquel vacío en su pecho cuando a su mente acudían sus palabras: 'Te quiero'. Prefería la calidez que la cubría cuando Kalm la abrazaba, tan solo cuando le sonreía.

Por primera vez en meses, Serena durmió bien, sin pesadillas, con los ojos azules de Kalm sustituyendo la mirada verde de Dominic.

Aunque en un rincón de su mente, tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que estaba así con Kalm…

* * *

-¿Lo hiciste bien?-preguntó una voz dura. Un chico asintió, desinteresado.

-Claro que sí. Es imposible que se haya recuperado.

-Pues no lo creo, mi querido amigo.-intervino una voz femenina.-Incluso ya te ha sustituido.-su voz era maliciosa. El chico frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No es para menos, la verdad. Él es…increíble.-suspiró, embobada.-Tiene buen gusto, la maldita.

-Eso significa que a ti también te ha sustituido, querida.-se burló el chico.-Si sigue siendo como la recuerdo, no es extraño que haya caído. Es incluso más bella que tú.-río, contento ante la mirada asesina de la chica.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el que parecía el líder. Ambos callaron de inmediato.-No importa quién es más bonito que quién. Lo importante es ir, dividir y apoderarnos del secreto. Una vez hecho, debemos hacerlos…'desaparecer'.-sonrió de una manera que les provocó un escalofrío.

-Está bien.-murmuraron a la vez. El líder asintió, satisfecho. A su lado, un Pokemon emitió un ligero gruñido.

-Pronto, pronto…-le susurró, acariciándole la melena. A continuación gritó a los dos jóvenes.- ¡Preparaos! ¡Debéis estar listos para viajar a Hálal en cuanto yo lo ordene!-los dos asintieron, saliendo de la habitación.-Preparaos, Serena, Kalm, porque al final conseguiré lo que quiero y ninguno se interpondrá en mi camino.-se levantó del sillón en el que estaba. Ya era hora de hacerles una visita a unas 'invitadas' muy especiales.-Si ellas lo entendieran, nada de esto sería necesario.-susurró con rabia.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Por cierto, se agradece a todos los que comentan y comentaron el anterior capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 7: El poder de Serena

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **El poder de Serena**

-¡Dominic! ¡Ayúdame!-gritaba una aterrada Serena de dieciséis años. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y moratones, y enfrente de ella rugía un Salamence furioso. Serena retrocedió, asustada. El Salamence, de un fuerte golpe de cola, la lanzó por el precipicio. Gritó.

-¡Socorro! ¡Dominic!-se agarró a la pared, despellejándose las manos. Sintió la sangre corriéndole por el rostro, mezclada con las lágrimas. Miró hacia arriba. Podía ver a Dominic y estiró la mano, esperanzada, esperando que él la cogiera. Sin embargo, él solo retrocedió, paso a paso.

-¡DOMINIC!-chilló Serena, casi sin reconocer su propia voz, aguda y rota del miedo. Dominic solo siguió retrocediendo…hasta que salió corriendo, internándose en el bosque. Serena cerró los ojos. Dominic no la había abandonado. No. Había ido a pedir refuerzos. Seguro.

Las manos le escocían. Las horas pasaron, ella agarrada con todas sus fuerzas a la pared del precipicio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él no iba a volver. Hasta que entendió que Dominic, su Dominic, el que le había jurado amor eterno, la había dejado. La había abandonado.

-Dominic…-susurró, incrédula, negándose a aceptarlo. Sus brazos empezaban a fallar. Serena cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo caía a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Lo último que escuchó antes de hundirse en la oscuridad fue el agudo grito de un Pokemon…

* * *

-¡NO!-gritó Serena, levantándose de la cama. Miró a su alrededor, alarmada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían en libertad por su rostro. Se las secó, frotándose la cara. 'Estoy en mi habitación', se dijo a sí misma. 'En casa'. Recordaba la salida nocturna y luego el vuelo en Altaria, antes de dormirse. A su lado descansaba una rosa blanca, casi invisible contra las sábanas. La cogió, pinchándose sin darse cuenta. Una gota de sangre cayó en el camisón.

-Tranquila.-se dijo en voz alta.-Tranquila.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No quería que nadie supiera de esas pesadillas. Y mucho menos Kalm. Se levantó, cogiendo la rosa. No sabía de donde había salido, pero creía que era de Kalm. Se vistió en silencio. Por su cabeza rondaban los recuerdos de aquella tarde en el bosque. Solo tenía una opción. Una de las cosas que siempre la relajaban. Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, salió de la habitación hacia la sala de música.

* * *

Kalm caminaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Su corazón parecía seguir en el lago, con Serena en brazos y las estrellas cubriéndolos. Llamó en la puerta de la habitación de Serena, esperando. Nadie le abrió. Por un momento pensó que quizá estaba cambiándose. No, si fuera eso habría dicho que ahora no podía abrir. Abrió la puerta con precaución. La habitación estaba vacía, y las sábanas deshechas indicaban que Serena se había levantado hacía poco. Se acercó, percibiendo un extraño olor en el aire. Le sonaba mucho, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

-¿Y esto qué es?-se preguntó en voz alta, al encontrar una rosa blanca descansando en el tocador. La observó con curiosidad. No parecía de las que tenía Serena en su balcón. Tuvo cuidado de no pincharse. De repente, un pensamiento no muy agradable apareció en su mente. ¿Y si la rosa se la había enviado a Serena un admirador? Sintió la necesidad de aplastar la rosa y tirarla, pero la volvió a dejar en el tocador. No quería que Serena se enterase de que había estado curioseando en su habitación, gracias, no le apetecía otro golpe en el estómago.

Salió de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Serena, y la verdad es que no conocía el castillo lo suficiente como para buscarla sin perderse. Paró a una de las criadas que caminaba por los pasillos. Igual no era la primera vez que Serena salía de su habitación tan temprano.

-Perdona, ¿sabe dónde está la princesa Serena?-preguntó educadamente. La criada se giró, suspirando tras ver la habitación vacía de la princesa.

-No lo dice nunca, pero cuando la princesa tiene un mal sueño, siempre acude a la sala de música a relajarse. Si se tiene suerte, puede oírsele. No toca muy a menudo, así que cuando lo hace, todo el castillo quiere escucharla. Si Su Alteza lo desea, puedo guiarle hasta la sala de música.-Kalm asintió y empezó a seguir a la criada. Se preguntó qué instrumento tocaba Serena. Nunca lo había mencionado. Aunque por otro lado, tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.

-Es aquí.-indicó la criada, parándose. Kalm miró enfrente suyo aturdido. Estaban delante de una gran puerta de madera oscura, con inscripciones y tallas que representaban un gran bosque lleno de Pokemon. La abrió en silencio tras despedir a la criada. En efecto, era la sala de música. Estaba rodeada de grandes ventanales que se abrían a los jardines, y el techo se perdía en las alturas. La sala estaba llena de instrumentos; violines, guitarras, clarinetes, tambores…Sí, aquel lugar sería el paraíso de cualquier músico. Y en el centro de la sala, junto a un imponente piano de cola, estaba ella. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados, y su rostro reflejaba tanta paz que casi parecía un crimen molestarla. A Kalm le recordaba los cuadros que tenían en el palacio de Élet. Serena tenía el mismo aspecto, el de una doncella sagrada y pura, inalcanzable para los mortales. No se movió y apenas respiró, por miedo a que la princesa saliera del trance en el que estaba. Había algo mágico en el ambiente.

* * *

Serena sentía como la paz se abría paso en su interior. Amaba tocar, pero sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Su hermana siempre se lo repetía, dejándola tocar en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, y desde que se fue, había podido tocar más, cuando todos dormían y la noche la protegía con su manto estrellado. Sonrió, sin parar de tocar. Cambió a su melodía favorita, la más importante, la más peligrosa. Las notas llenaron el vacío de su pecho, haciéndola sentir increíblemente bien. Aceleró la canción, buscando más de esa sensación. Solo un poco más.

* * *

Kalm despertó del embrujo que ejercía la música sobre él cuando notó como esta se aceleraba. Sintió un ligero tirón en el estómago. A su alrededor, plantas empezaron a crecer de la nada, surgiendo de las baldosas, y muriendo en cuestión de instantes. Del suelo surgían fantasmas vestidos de manera antigua y aristocrática, que bailaban entre ellos al ritmo de la música. Observó aterrado a su alrededor. Algunos fantasmas se acercaron a él, con sonrisas macabras. Las plantas se enredaron en sus piernas, intentando llegar a su cuello para estrangularlo.

-¡Serena, detente!-gritó, mientras luchaba por liberarse de las plantas. Serena pareció despertar, porque abrió los ojos ante la voz de Kalm y le miró, asustada, antes de volver a ralentizar la canción, con lo que todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Las plantas y los fantasmas desaparecieron. Serena se levantó, temblando. Parecía aterrada y avanzaba a trompicones hacia Kalm. Él no se movió. Serena le agarró la cara, como si buscara daños en ella.

-Di-dios mío, Kalm, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Notas todos los miembros? ¿Me reconoces?-parecía espantada ante su presencia allí. Kalm inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, sintiendo el calor de la mano de la chica ahuecando su mejilla. A pesar de la situación, sonrió como un idiota.- ¡Kalm, por Yveltal, contesta!-su voz tembló.- ¿Me-me tienes miedo?

-Me siento bien, siento todos los miembros, claro que te conozco y, ¿por qué debería tenerte miedo?-Kalm le acarició el cabello. Serena le miró como si fuera tonto.

-Kalm, acabas de verme invocando un montón de fantasmas y plantas que han intentado matarte. O me tienes tanto miedo que estás idiotizado o bien crees que estás soñando.-Serena le pellizcó el brazo.

-¡Ay!-Kalm se frotó el brazo.- ¡Joder, no me das miedo! Pero si me sigues pellizcando lograras que te odie.-Serena le miró como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-le preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

-Bueno, hay personas como los sacerdotes que tienen poderes así, debido a su condición. Tu deidad es Yveltal, así que…-se encogió de hombros.-Vale, dan algo de miedo, pero sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Tu cara reflejaba demasiada paz. No podías hacer nada, solo seguir tocando.-el rostro de Serena palideció más si eso era posible.

-Mierda, mierda y mierda. ¿Escuchaste la canción? Por favor, olvídala y no le hables a nadie sobre ella. De hecho, por favor, no digas nada de lo que has visto aquí.-Kalm no entendía nada.

-¿Tus padres no lo saben?

-No, obviamente, solo lo sabe...bueno, sabía, mi hermana Yvonne.-parecía triste al mencionarla.

-¿La suprema sacerdotisa de Yveltal?-Kalm se sorprendió. La sacerdotisa Yvonne vivía recluida en las montañas, en un templo al que solo ella y una persona de su elección tenían acceso.

-La misma. A veces nos visita. Ella me enseñó a tocar, para que no me sintiera sola cuando ella y los reyes salían de viaje.

-¿Desde cuándo has hecho…-abarcó al habitación.-esto?

-Desde que empecé a tocar. Cuando Yvonne me enseñó a tocar esta melodía, me emocioné, no paré y casi matan a mi hermana.-parecía que aún le duraba el susto. Kalm notó que ella se sentía violenta. Él también se sentía un poco así. Tenía la sensación de haber interrumpido algo muy íntimo de Serena. Algo en lo que ponía cuerpo y alma.

-¿Qué instrumentos tocas?-le preguntó Kalm, para aliviar la tensión reinante.

-Toco el piano, la ocarina, la lira y el arpa.

-Serena… ¿tocarías para mí?-Serena le miró como si le pidiera que se tirase por una ventana.

-Kalm, escúchame bien.-dijo como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.-Me has visto tocando. Has visto lo que ha salido de esa música. Y aun así, estás aquí, conmigo, sin huir ni intentar matarme.-Kalm empezaba a hartarse. Serena parecía estar atontada, porque repetía eso como un disco rayado. La agarró por los hombros, mirándola intensamente.

-Serena, eres una chica inteligente, preciosa y buena. Sí, tienes algunas habilidades inusuales, pero eso no quita que eres una excelente persona. Imaginate si fuera otro el que pudiera hacer esto. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, y tampoco te haré preguntas. Cuando creas que puedes decírmelo, me lo dices. ¿Vale?-Kalm le ofreció una sonrisa. Ella le miraba como si no se lo creyera. De repente, se lanzó a los brazos de Kalm de improvisto, haciendo que este se tambaleara. Lo abrazó con fuerza, entre sollozos.

-Tanto tiempo aterrada…tanto tiempo sin nadie a quien contarle lo que podía hacer. ¡Kalm, eres un idiota! ¡Tendrías que haber venido antes a mi vida! ¡Me daba miedo cuando me prometiesen y esto se descubriera!-decía Serena, enterrando el rostro en el pecho del príncipe. Sentía como el alivio le corría por todo el cuerpo, mezclado con emoción, miedo y sobre todo alegría.

-¿Tocarás para mí, entonces?-le susurró Kalm al oído. Serena sintió algo especial acariciando su corazón. No quería separarse de él. Quería estar así, en sus brazos, con la quietud de la sala de música a su alrededor.

-¿Qué canción quieres que toque?-le susurró de vuelta. Kalm sonrió, contento. Serena parecía estar mejor.

-La que quieras.-Serena, más animada, se separó de Kalm para ir a coger un pequeño instrumento que descansaba sobre el piano. Parecía de cerámica, de color azul intenso, y en la boquilla estaba decorada por una banda de plata en la que estaba grabada la letra X con toda claridad. Serena se acercó el instrumento a la boca, lista para empezar. Kalm asintió, dando a entender que la escuchaba.

La X de la ocarina brilló por un momento, al mismo tiempo que más instrumentos se incorporaban a la canción. Kalm miró a su alrededor al notar como el piano y el arpa empezaban a tocarse solos, al igual que varios instrumentos que había a su alrededor. La canción, dulce y melodiosa, resonaba por toda la sala como una nana.

* * *

Por todo el castillo se extendió la melodía, alcanzando los corazones de quienes tenían la suerte de escucharla. La reina elevó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el rey, mientras ambos se preparaban para comer. Sonrió con dulzura.

-Hace tiempo que no oíamos a Serena tocar.

-Y aún más tiempo desde la última vez que tocó con todos instrumentos.-respondió el rey León.-La recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Además, podría jurar que Kalm está con ella.

-En ese caso, creo que hoy Serena se retrasará para venir a comer.

* * *

-Escucha, Ricardo, ¿la oyes?

-¿El qué?

-La canción. ¡Es tan bella! Parece una nana.

-Tonterías. En todo caso, opino que el rey León no debería poner a tocar al grupo de música mientras tiene invitados en el castillo. Personalmente, me desagrada la canción.

-Pareces estúpido.-dijo la reina Ariana, antes de salir del cuarto pisando fuerte. El rey se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que su hijo tenía algo que ver con aquella inesperada canción matutina.

* * *

La canción prosiguió durante un rato, antes de irse apagando. Todos los instrumentos volvieron a la normalidad, hasta que solo quedó Serena tocando, con los ojos cerrados y una concentración absoluta. Cuando la última nota se desvaneció en el aire, Serena abrió sus hermosos ojos grises, sonrió a Kalm…y cayó al suelo con la suavidad de una pluma.

-¡SERENA!

* * *

 **Feliz Año Nuevo! ¿Algún review? Por cierto, la canción que toca Serena para Kalm es la 'Nana de Zelda', que obviamente no es mía, pero es una canción que me encanta.**


	9. Capítulo 8: El sueño interminable

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, mi única paga son sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **El sueño interminable**

-Serena…

-Serena…-Serena frunció el ceño. No quería despertarse. Además, algo le decía que si abría los ojos, no le gustaría lo que iba a ver.

-Serena…despierta, preciosa.-ahora sí que despertó de golpe, levantándose. Solo había una persona en ese malnacido mundo que la llamase 'preciosa'. Y así sucedió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Dominic.

-Serena, ¿estás bien? No te despertabas.-le sonrió de una manera que antes la hubiera derretido. Ahora solo quería borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos.

-Vete a la mierda, malnacido. ¿Dónde está Kalm?-le espetó Serena en la cara. Dominic hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ya se esperaba los insultos, aunque no que preguntara por el príncipe. La idea que llevaba era que Serena se lanzara a sus brazos y lo insultara mientras él lo consolaba. Hizo amago de abrazarla, recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago.

-No te atrevas a acercarte. ¿Dónde está Kalm?

-Kalm ha huido.-aquello paralizó a Serena.-Te envenenó con una rosa y huyó a su reino. Ahora mismo los reyes están allí, exigiendo explicaciones y amenazando con volver a la guerra.-Serena empezaba a marearse. Kalm, rosas, envenenada, guerra...y Dominic allí, como si nada. Aquello la enervó más que nada.

-¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?-le soltó. Dominic se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Los reyes me pidieron que te cuidara. He podido estabilizarte con plantas de mi reino, pero solo hay una manera de curarte y evitar la guerra.-muy a su pesar, Serena le miró interrogante.

-Tienes que revelarme el secreto.-dijo Dominic. Serena se congeló. Nadie debería saber de su existencia.

-¿Qué secreto?

-Serena, no te hagas la tonta. Tú eres la única que conoce el secreto, y si me lo confías podré curarte y evitaremos la guerra.-Dominic sonrió. Serena le miró asqueada.

-El secreto no evitará una guerra. ¡Provocará otra! Es demasiado peligroso y tú eres indigno de él.-Dominic frunció el ceño, rabioso. Serena no debería resistirse. ¡Debía decirle el secreto inmediatamente!

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡El secreto es lo único que te curará y evitará la guerra y miles de muertes!-Dominic la sacudió por los hombros. Serena se liberó, furiosa.

-¡El idiota eres tú! ¡El secreto solo destruirá el reino, y yo, como su guardiana, lo protegeré hasta mi último aliento!-Serena se irguió ante el chico. Parecía una reina, la princesa que ella era. En su mirada se veía un fuego que nadie podría apagar.- ¡Exijo ver la rosa responsable de mi estado!-Dominic rechinó los dientes, cegado por la ira, y cogió la rosa, lanzándosela a la cama.

-¡Mírala! ¡Y entiende que tu adorado Kalm te ha dejado!-Serena hizo oídos sordos. Cogió la rosa, observándola detenidamente. Y entonces lo entendió.

-Eres un hijo de perra.-Dominic la miró asombrado.-Envenenándome para sacarme el secreto. Nada de esto es real.-se giró hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de furia. Dominic retrocedió lentamente. Serena daba miedo, con una sonrisa siniestra adornando sus labios. A sus pies, plantas empezaron a surgir, abrazando sus piernas. Dominic miró al suelo, aterrado. Las plantas siguieron trepando por su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. 'Fallé', pensó, mirando a Serena asustado y furioso, 'su voluntad es más fuerte de lo que creía'. Cuando las plantas llegaron a su cuello, Dominic se deshizo en niebla. Serena cayó al suelo, agotada. No lo había demostrado, pero el hecho de invocar las plantas fantasma sin su instrumento ayudándola le había agotado. Con suerte, Dominic pensaría que lo había hecho con la mente dentro del sueño y no sospecharía de su poder. Se abrazó a sí misma, temblando.

La rosa era una Soñadora blanca, una planta que solo crecía en el reino de Dominic. El veneno de aquella rosa encerraba a su víctima en un sueño muy peligroso del que pocos podían despertar. Sabía que había métodos para que otros se metieran en el sueño, y allí su voluntad se debilitaba. La Soñadora blanca era usada sobre todo en interrogatorios, para que el sospechoso revelase lo que consciente no quería decir.

-Tengo que despertar.-susurró Serena, cerrando los ojos. Nada es real, se dijo. Solo es un sueño. Esto no es de verdad. Pronto se hundió en la inconsciencia, a medio camino entre los sueños y la vigilia.

* * *

Kalm no quería separarse de Serena. Esta casi parecía muerta, con los ojos cerrados y la tez tan pálida como la nieve. Sin embargo, su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de una respiración que le daba esperanzas a Kalm.

-Serena…-susurró, acariciándole la mano. 'Maldita rosa', pensó, furioso. Si averiguaba quien se la había mandado, se aseguraría de que lamentara el día que nació.

En cuanto Serena se había desmayado en la sala de música, había gritado llamando a las criadas, a los reyes y a los médicos. Estos no habían tardado nada en diagnosticar que la princesa de Hálal estaba bajo los efectos del veneno de una Soñadora blanca.

-Su despertar solo depende de la fuerza de su propia voluntad y del apoyo exterior que reciba.-habían dicho a una llorosa reina Vera, que no se había separado de su hija hasta que su marido, que parecía a punto de llorar, la convenciese de ir a comer algo y asearse. Él no se había separado de ella nunca. Comía, dormía y lloraba allí, al lado de la rubia. A veces esta se revolvía, diciendo cosas sin sentido en medio de su sueño. En esos momentos Kalm solo podía abrazarla hasta que se calmaba.

Pero el colmo había sido cuando un chico de ojos verdes había irrumpido en la habitación, proclamando su preocupación por la princesa a los cuatro vientos. Se había presentado como un viejo amigo de Serena, aunque la verdad es que los reyes tuvieron que sujetar a Kalm para evitar que le rompiera la cara. Lo había reconocido de inmediato. Él era Dominic, el malnacido que había abandonado a Serena y ahora volvía como si nada. Aún le hervía la sangre en las venas cuando pensaba en él. Aun así, Dominic se las había apañado para convencer a los reyes de estar un rato a solas con una dormida Serena. Kalm sospechaba que no había hecho nada bueno, pero al parecer fracasó, porque salió frustrado de la habitación. Desde ese momento, no se había vuelto a separar de Serena, pese a los gritos y reclamos de sus padres para que se aseara y volviera a su rutina. En efecto, estaba algo desarreglado, con el cabello despeinado, ojeras y rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Serena…te echo de menos.

* * *

'Serena…te echo de menos', escuchó Serena en medio de su sueño. Era la voz de Kalm. Sonrió sin querer. Incluso ahora, que ella dormía con pocas posibilidades de despertar, él estaba a su lado, sin abandonarla.

-Serena…-escuchó la voz de Kalm, esta vez más cerca de ella. Entreabrió los ojos. Estaba en la sala de música, en los brazos de Kalm. Observó su rostro preocupado.

-Serena, dormilona, ya era hora de que despertases.-le susurró con cariño.

-¿Kalm? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó, notando la boca pastosa.

-Claro que soy yo, Sere.-le sonrió.

-Kalm, te he echado de menos.-susurró Serena, abrazándole. Kalm la apretó entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Serena… ¿cuál es el secreto?-Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, separándose abruptamente del príncipe.

-¿Có-como conoces tú el secreto?-tartamudeó Serena. Kalm se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa. Pero necesito que me lo digas, Sere. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?-preguntó, haciendo un puchero. Serena dudaba, indecisa. 'Es Kalm', le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

-Yo…Kalm, entiéndelo, por favor. No puedo revelar el secreto, además…en parte, tú ya lo conoces.-Kalm frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Sere, por favor, cuéntame el secreto.-pidió Kalm una vez más, abrazándola. Frotó su nariz contra la de ella. Serena estaba como idiotizada ante la cercanía del chico.

-Yo…No-no, Kalm, no puedo.-Kalm le rozó los labios. Besó su oreja, haciendo estremecer a Serena.

-Sere, seguro que puedes contármelo solo a mí. Solo yo, nadie más lo sabría. Seguro que el secreto te pesa. ¿No dicen que siempre es mejor compartir la carga?-repartió besos por su cuello. Serena sintió como su piel ardía allá donde Kalm posaba los labios.

-Kalm, no. No quiero revelar el secreto a nadie. Quizás con el tiempo…-Serena se alejó de Kalm. Este frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices, Serena? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Yo te quería.-musitó, dolido. El corazón de Serena se estremeció ante aquel tono.

-No, Kalm, claro que no es eso…-intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero Kalm la esquivó, levantándose. Serena le miró, sin entender.

-Serena, si me quisieras no me guardarías secretos. Podrías abrirte a mí.-acusó él, mientras se alejaba de ella. Serena se levantó e intentó seguirle a trompicones.

-¡Kalm, espera!-gritó, al darse cuenta de que siempre estaba a la misma distancia de Kalm.

-No, Serena. Es obvio que me equivoqué.-sonaba decepcionado.

-Ya te lo dije, Kalm. Esa niñata nunca podría darte lo que tú necesitas.-habló una voz femenina. Serena miró a la derecha de Kalm, donde una hermosa chica la miraba con burla. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de un verde brillante. Era muy bella, aunque sus ojos eran crueles y burlones. Se colgó del brazo de Kalm, acariciándole el pecho. Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago, más cuando Kalm no se apartó.

-Al menos, Victoria no me oculta cosas.-sentenció Kalm, girándose hacia Victoria para besarla apasionadamente. Serena sintió que los ojos le picaban ante la escena que tenía ante sí.

-Kalm, por favor…-su voz se quebró. Kalm ni se inmutó. Victoria y él se besaban como si el mundo se acabara. Serena quiso tener su ocarina. Quiso salir de aquel sueño cruel que le mostraba cosas que la destrozaban por dentro. '¿No bastó con Dominic?', pensó con amargura. Podría no ser real, pero le dolía como si lo fuera.

-¿Lo ves? Nadie puede quererte. Eres un monstruo.-susurró una voz en su oído. Serena se dejó caer al suelo, con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas. Se abrazó, mientras voces crueles seguían susurrando en su oído.

-Eres un maldito monstruo. No me extraña que Kalm prefiera a otra.

-Vaya, ella es tan bella…Sinceramente, si yo fuera tú me suicidaría.

-El amor está vetado para ti. Primero Dominic, ahora Kalm… ¿Qué te apuestas a que si tus padres vieran como eres dejarías de ser princesa?

-¡Callaos de una puta vez!-gritó Serena, desesperada. La ira, la tristeza y la desesperanza bullían en su corazón.

-Todo esto acabara si me dices el secreto.-susurró dulcemente aquel Kalm en su oído.

* * *

Kalm se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó los gemidos de Serena. Alarmado, se levantó, tropezando en su prisa para llegar hasta ella. La miró, ansioso. Su rostro era una máscara de dolor y sufrimiento, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin descanso.

-Serena, joder, dime que pasa.-suplicó Kalm a la chica. Esta siguió gimoteando durante un rato, hasta que Kalm no aguantó más y la abrazó, intentando calmarla. Serena no pareció notarlo, porque siguió llorando en sueños.

'Lleva a la princesa a los jardines', susurró una voz en su cabeza. Kalm se alarmó, mirando a su alrededor. Nadie. Solo una frase repitiéndose en su cabeza. 'Lleva a la princesa a los jardines'.

Los médicos habían dicho que no movieran a Serena, que cualquier movimiento podía afectar a su sueño. Sin embargo, aquello no haría que las lágrimas de Serena dejaran de brotar. Ignorando las órdenes del médico, cogió a Serena en brazos con cuidado, procurando no moverla demasiado. Serena lloraba en silencio, sin moverse más que cuando sus hombros temblaban cuando un sollozo los sacudía. Abrió la ventana de una patada. Poco podían hacer los médicos por Serena, por lo que la princesa reposaba en su habitación.

Se sentó en la hamaca de Serena, acomodando a la rubia. Las rosas parecían girarse hacia su dueña, preocupadas, y las estrellas les preguntaban que le ocurría a la dulce princesa. La luna resplandecía, llena. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que llegó al palacio con la firme idea de odiar a su prometida. Pero, simplemente, Serena era demasiado…ella. Divertida, sarcástica, bondadosa. Ella era perfecta.

Observó el rostro de Serena.

-Ojalá despiertes pronto, princesa…te echo mucho de menos.-susurró con cariño a Serena. Al fin y al cabo, solo las estrellas recordarían aquel cariño susurrado.

* * *

Serena mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin moverse. Las voces se habían callado hace un rato, como si alguien les ordenara callar. Kalm y Victoria también habían desaparecido. Serena se mantenía así, en posición fetal, sin reaccionar. Una mano acarició su mejilla. La ternura que emanaba esa mano logró despertarla del letargo en el que se había sumido.

-Serena, mi Serena, despierta. Ellos ya se han ido.-dijo una voz dulce. Serena levantó la cabeza y observó a la persona que le acariciaba el cabello. Era una hermosa muchacha de mirada maternal. Su cabello era de un rubio algo más claro que el de ella, y sus ojos azules celestes escondían una honda tristeza, a la par que un fuerte sentido del deber.

-¿Yvonne? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Serena con un hilo de voz. Yvonne se entristeció cuando vislumbró el sufrimiento en la voz de su hermana.

-Claro que soy yo, hermanita. Siento llegar tan tarde, pero me ha costado mucho infiltrarme en tu sueño.

-¿Y, que está pasando? ¿Por qué me han envenenado? Me preguntaban una y otra vez por el secreto…-Yvonne la abrazó.

-Escucha, sé que no se lo has dicho. Eres muy fuerte, hermanita, otro ya hubiera cedido. Pero eso solo eran ilusiones.

-¿Kalm era una ilusión?

-Sí, pequeña. Ilusiones basadas en los miedos de tu corazón. Escúchame, el príncipe Kalm jamás te dejaría, y pronto necesitará de tu apoyo. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte.

-Tengo miedo, Y.-confesó Serena a su hermana.-No puedo ser tan valiente. Perdí el control y casi mato a Kalm.-Yvonne abrió los ojos con miedo.

-¿Te denunció a padre?-preguntó, asustada.

-No, solo…solo me dijo que esperaría a que le dijese todo.-Yvonne suspiró, aliviada.

-Escúchame, Serena. Nadie debe saber de tu poder. Eres su guardiana, al igual que eres guardiana del secreto. La ocarina que te regale debería poder ayudarte, al menos a recuperarte cuando despiertes.

-Y, te necesito a mi lado. Por favor, necesito que vuelvas.

-Serena, no puedo volver. Tienes que apañártelas sin mí.-le cogió el rostro con las manos.-Vienen tiempos oscuros, y deberás defender lo que más amas. Tu corazón sufrirá y no será la última vez que llores, pero sé que alguien secará tus lágrimas.

-Yvonne… ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Serena asustada.

-Pasarán muchas cosas, mi pequeña Serena, y es nuestro deber salvaguardar el equilibrio de los que desean inclinar la balanza sin entender que ambos lados son necesarios.-de repente, Yvonne levantó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien que Serena no podía oír.-Serena, no podré aguantar más tiempo. Despertar depende de tu voluntad, si deseas despertar despertarás. Recuerda, no le hables a nadie sobre lo que has visto en el sueño.-sombras empezaron a rodearlas.-No confíes en nadie, Serena. El corazón te dirá en quien confiar, no lo desoigas nunca. Y recuerda…-las sombras empezaron a llevarse a la sacerdotisa.- ¡tienes que mantenerte con Kalm!-gritó, antes de desaparecer. Serena volvía a estar sola.

-¡YVONNE!-chilló, intentando alcanzar a su hermana. Inútil. Su hermana se había vuelto a ir. Se levantó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Era hora de despertar.

* * *

Kalm notó el cambio en la expresión de Serena. De llorar, su rostro pasó a estar tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa que tranquilizó a Kalm. En silencio, la volvió a acostar en la cama. Los rayos del amanecer se colaban por la ventana y acariciaban el rostro de la princesa. La observó maravillado. Parecía tan frágil y delicada…

-¿Me hace el favor de salir de aquí, príncipe Kalm? Deseo estar con la princesa a solas.-anunció una voz masculina desde la puerta. Kalm rechinó los dientes. No se fiaba un pelo de aquel tipo.

-Todo lo que tenga que hacer puede hacerlo delante de mía, lord Dominic.-replicó, sin apartar los ojos de Serena. Esta vez fue Dominic quien apretó los puños. Quería librarse de Kalm. Quería pegarle por agarrar la mano de SU Serena, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no tenía derecho a sentir aquello, después de traicionarla e intentar quebrarla en sueños.

-No creo que a la princesa le agrade que este pegado a ella todo el tiempo, príncipe Kalm.-señaló con un tono venenoso. Kalm le frunció el ceño. Quizá si lo tiraba por la ventana y convencía a todo el mundo de que fue un suicidio…

-Al…contrario, Dominic…al menos él…ha estado a…mi lado…sin abandonarme…asqueroso cabrón.-intervino, para sorpresa de ambos, Serena. Desde la cama, fulminaba a Dominic con la mirada, a pesar de no soltar la mano de Kalm.

-¡Serena!-exclamaron los dos a la vez, uno alegre y otro asustado. Obvio quien era quien.

-Serena, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que lo patee?-preguntó Kalm, acercándose a ella tropezando. Lo último lo dijo susurrando, aunque Serena lo entendió a la perfección.

-Me siento…bien, Kalm…pero quiero…que me hagas…un favor.-Serena hablaba entrecortadamente, con la voz algo ronca por la falta de uso.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?-preguntó Dominic. Serena le miró con profundo desprecio.

-No…hablo…contigo, bastardo.-bufó ella, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Kalm.-Kalm…llévame…a la sala…de música.

Kalm pasó los brazos bajo su espalda y sus rodillas, cogiéndola en brazos al estilo princesa. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió. Este latía, fuerte y constante, cada vez más rápido. Dejó las manos en su regazo mientras cerraba los ojos. A pesar de acabar de despertar de un sueño, se sentía exhausta.

-¡Eh, quieto ahí!-los detuvo Dominic.- ¡Serena aún no está recuperada! ¡Déjala en la cama! Yo la llevara a donde quiera.-extendió la mano, en un amago de rozar el cabello de la chica. Sin embargo, no llegó, porque Kalm le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que si se atrevía le cortaría la mano.

-YO la llevaré. Aparta, imbécil.-le dirigió una mirada tan terrible que Dominic retrocedió, asustado. Prácticamente, usó la habilidad 'Intimidación'.

-Va-vale.-respondió apartándose de su camino. Kalm se comportaba como si fuera el caballero protector de la princesa, y esta, a su vez, confiaba su vida al príncipe sin el menor atisbo de duda.

Algunos sirvientes y criadas, al verlos, intentaron detener a Kalm. Sin embargo, este protegía su tesoro con fiereza y la cargaba en silencio hasta la sala de música.

-Hemos llegado, Serena.-le susurró Kalm dulcemente. Serena entreabrió los ojos. Se veía tan tierna que Kalm sintió ganas de besarla.

-El…diván.-dijo Serena, indicándole a Kalm que la recostara. Kalm lo hizo despacio. Serena le resultaba ligera como una pluma, y en cierto modo no quería soltarla.-Pásame la ocarina.

Kalm se levantó a por el instrumento y se pasó, poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo al lado de Serena. Ella se acercó el instrumento a los labios, lista para tocar.

Serena parecía una diosa, pensó Kalm. Eso le dejaba como el tonto humano que la adoraba desde el suelo, demasiado imperfecto para su diosa. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, aquello no importaba. Los príncipes habían desaparecido. Solo estaban ellos dos, Kalm y Serena.

Y una vez más, ambos, ella tocando, él adorándola, se perdieron en la melodía que brotaba de la ocarina azul, desconociendo lo que su futuro les deparaba.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Ah, y unas gracias especiales a Milenary y a mic20sonic20, siempre dejando un review. Y para Red Fox 1203, leí la historia de 'Guardianes del Equilibrio'. Ya deje un review, pero lo repito. Es una historia muy interesante, con una trama que tiene potencial y creo que está muy bien, a decir verdad. Si a alguno le interesa, puede pasarse por allí.**

 **P.D.:Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Demasiado cerca

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertence, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi única paga son sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Demasiado cerca**

Desde que Serena despertó, Kalm no se había separado de ella. Tampoco es como si a ella le importase demasiado. De todas maneras, lo prefería así, ya que desde que llegó Dominic andaba pegado a ella como una sanguijuela. Serena no lo recordaba tan pesado.

-Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó sin el principito cerca.-repitió Dominic por quinta vez en una hora.

-Dominic, si planeas tener hijos en un futuro, ¡cierra el pico de una puta vez!-gritó Serena, con una mirada de maníaca. Dominic la abrazó, rodeando su cintura.

-Solo planeo tener hijos contigo.-le susurró, cuando de repente sintió una presencia maligna y aterradora cerca de él. Se giró para encontrarse con Kalm, el cual estaba rodeado de un aura espeluznante. Dominic empezó a temer por su hombría.

-Saca tus asquerosas manos de Serena antes de que te las corte yo.-musitó, haciendo que Dominic soltará a la chica y retrocediera riendo nerviosamente.

-Bu-bueno, tengo que volver al castillo…Hasta luego.-y salió corriendo en dirección al palacio. Serena río, haciendo que Kalm frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntó, algo molesto. Estaban muy bien antes, Serena y él, sin ex cabrones molestando.

-La cara que puso… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres mejor que un guardaespaldas.-Serena se partía de risa ahora por la cara de Kalm, que decidió tomar venganza contra la rubia.

-No creo ser mejor que un guardaespaldas.-la acorraló contra uno de los muros del jardín, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Serena tragó duro, cortándosele la risa de golpe. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Kalm. Sentía el aliento del chico golpeándole los labios.-Que yo sepa, los guardaespaldas no deben besar a sus protegidas.-hizo que sus labios se rozasen. Serena contuvo el aliento, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta…

Para volver a abrirlos al escuchar la risa de Kalm, que se agarraba el estómago mientras reía. Serena infló las mejillas, cabreada, y le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Imbécil!-se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, antes de colgarse sobre la espalda de Kalm. Él se tambaleó un poco, antes de equilibrarse cogiendo a Serena por las piernas, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Kalm, caminando por el jardín mientras Serena se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, entrelazando las piernas en la cintura de Kalm.

-Eso por engañarme y por tonto. Ahora muévete, esclavo, y lleva a tu princesa a su habitación.-ordenó Serena, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello del chico. Suspiró, relajándose. Sentía el calor de Kalm y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta realmente de cómo estaban. Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Kalm suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. No podía fingir que estaba molesto. Le gustaba sentir a Serena tan cerca de él, y su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sonrió al darse cuenta del calor que emanaban sus mejillas.

-¿Estás sonrojada?

-¡Ya quisieras!-soltó Serena, avergonzada. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos o se hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Pronto llegaron a la habitación, envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Kalm abrió la puerta con el pie, cerrándola de igual manera.

-Serena, llegamos.

-Lo sé.-pero la princesa no se bajaba de su espalda.

-¿Serena?

-Hum.-Serena frotó el cuello de Kalm con su nariz. Estaba muy bien allí arriba.-No me apetece bajar. Estoy muy cómoda.-Kalm suspiró, cansado. Caminó a la terraza, tranquilo. Tenía una idea.

-Venga, bájate.-Serena se aferró más fuerte a él.-Si no te bajas me sentaré en el borde de la terraza.

-¿Y qué? No me dan miedo las alturas.-replicó Serena.

-No, pero probablemente le dé unas buenas vistas a todos los que están debajo.

-No te atreverás.

-¿Quieres probarme?

-No puedes.-dijo Serena, confiada.-Te darían demasiados celos.

-No soy celoso.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, tú te lo has buscado.-anunció Kalm. Levantó las manos hasta el estómago de Serena. Sonrió malicioso antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, para Kalm!-río la princesa, a punto de caerse de la espalda del chico. Kalm la sujetó, corriendo para dejarla en la cama. Serena respiró hondo, intentando recuperar el aliento cuando él se subió encima de ella, apoyándose con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la rodilla entre sus piernas.

-¿Ya no te ríes, pequeña princesa?-le susurró al oído, disfrutando del escalofrío que provocó en ella. Serena sabía que su cara debía parecer en estos momentos un tomate maduro. ¡Joder, estaban muy cerca!

-Sá-sácate de encima, Kalm.-tartamudeó la rubia. El príncipe sonrió.

-Oh, ¿no me quieres, pequeña princesa? Me rompes el corazón.-se burló en su oído. La observó bajo él. Su cabello rubia se desperdigaba por la colcha y sus ojos grises brillaban, con un delicado rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Se veía adorable. Tragó saliva con fuerza. El corazón le latía como loco en el pecho.-Eres hermosa, pequeña princesa.

Serena sentía como si su corazón explotase una y otra vez mientras los ojos de Kalm la recorrían entera. Se permitió observarle ella a él. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos azules se veían profundos y misteriosos. Estaba ruborizado, y Serena pensó que se veía más atractivo que nunca.

-Kalm…-no reconoció su propia voz, tímida y algo ronca. Los ojos de Kalm estaban oscurecidos mientras la recorrían. Serena sentía la boca seca.

Kalm no dijo nada. La besó intensamente, sin importarle nada más que la chica que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Serena respondió al beso con la misma pasión, hundiendo las manos en el cabello de Kalm y revolviéndolo aún más. Las mariposas volaban en su pecho, rozándole el corazón con sus alas. Ambos cerraron los ojos, totalmente entregados al beso.

Se separaron un instante para coger aire. Kalm se negaba a parar. Besó con suavidad sus labios, rojos e hinchados por su último beso. Siguió repartiendo besos por su rostro, bajando a su cuello. Serena se sentía enfebrecida, su piel ardía ante el toque de Kalm. Siguió acariciando su cabello, tirando de algunos mechones para acercarlo más a ella. Se sentía demasiado bien, como si realmente fuera lo correcto. Kalm besó su hombro. Sentía un calor extraño recorriéndole. Se separó de Serena lentamente, sin levantarse de encima de ella. Los ojos de Kalm ahora eran tan oscuros como el mar en tormenta. Serena, al notar como los labios de Kalm se separaban de su piel, quiso decirle que siguiera. Un vacío se instaló en su pecho.

-Es mejor que nos detengamos ahora…o no podré parar.-Kalm respiraba agitadamente. Le estaba costando mucho contenerse para no devorar a Serena a besos. Se veía preciosa, con los ojos enormes y más grises que nunca y el pecho elevándose al ritmo de su acelerada respiración.

Serena no dijo nada. Era cierto, debían parar, pero no quería que Kalm se apartarse de ella. Se sentía protegida, tranquila, incluso…amada. Acarició el cabello del chico. Era suave y sedoso, y se deslizaba entre sus dedos mientras ella repartía caricias por su piel. Kalm escondió su rostro en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Serena, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en su propia burbuja que casi les da un infarto cuando la reina llamó a la puerta.

-¿Hija? ¿Estás ahí?-llamó la reina Vera. Kalm y Serena se miraron con pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-preguntó Serena, intentando disimular el miedo en su voz.

-Serena, prepárate, en una hora tenemos que comer con los reyes de Élet.-la reina hizo amago de abrir la puerta. -¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Mamá, no entres!-gritó Serena, nerviosa.-Ya me preparo yo sola. Bajaré a tiempo, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo.-contestó su madre, marchándose. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, río, pícara.

-Ay, qué hermosa es la juventud…-negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

En la habitación, ambos jóvenes respiraban tranquilos ahora que la reina se había ido. Se incorporaron despacio. Ninguno parecía querer separarse. Kalm saltó al suelo, levantándose para luego tender la mano a Serena. Al cogerla, el príncipe tiró de la rubia con fuerza, haciendo que esta acabase en sus brazos. Depositó un beso casto en su boca, provocando un suspiro de decepción en Serena que le hizo reír sin separar sus labios de los suyos. Se separó, besando su mano sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, como el día en que se conocieron.

-Vendré a buscarte un rato antes de la comida.-musitó contra su piel, para después incorporarse saliendo con rapidez de la habitación antes de que Serena distinguiera la cara de imbécil que llevaba. Prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, apoyándose en la puerta. Una sonrisa idiota adornaba su rostro. Recordó las manos de Serena en su cabello, sus labios bajo los suyos. Aquella no sería la última vez que los probara. Definitivamente no.

* * *

Serena estuvo un buen rato mirando la puerta, mientras se tocaba los labios y sonreía como una estúpida enamorada. Su corazón aún no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de pasar. Pensó en el cuerpo de Kalm sobre el suyo, sus labios en su cuello y aquel beso que la hacía suspirar solo con recordarlo. Subirse a la espalda de Kalm había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Se levantó animada para dirigirse hacia su armario, una habitación alargada repleta de ropa. Paseó la mirada por las perchas, sin decidirse. Por primera vez en su vida, quería arreglarse. De repente, su mirada se iluminó y caminó con decisión al fondo del armario. Ya sabía lo que iba a ponerse.

Se arrodilló junto a una caja blanca que se veía costosa. Sacó su contenido con cuidado, admirándolo. Sí, definitivamente era el adecuado.

* * *

Kalm estaba nervioso. Se sentía como un idiota, ahí plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Serena sin atreverse a llamar. Se repasó a sí mismo con la mirada. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con detalles negros, con guantes blancos y botas de cuero. No acababa de entender por qué se había arreglado tanto. Inspiró hondo, para después tocar en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-escuchó gritar a Serena, unos instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera. Kalm la miró asombrado. Serena llevaba un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba unos dedos por encima de la rodilla. Justo debajo del pecho comenzaba un escote de pedrería que se agarraba a su cuello, cubriendo sus hombros y espalda. El vestido se abrazaba a sus curvas, afirmando la estrechez de la cintura. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, con una trenza a modo de tiara en la frente. Se veía muy hermosa.

-Te ves muy linda.-dijo Kalm sin pensar. Serena se ruborizó.

-Tú también estás muy guapo.-contestó ella, mirando sus zapatos. Kalm le sonrió y la agarró de la mano.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó, apretando su mano. Serena asintió, sonriéndole.

-Vamos.-ambos caminaron hablando de cualquier cosa. Pronto llegaron a la entrada del salón. Serena inspiró hondo, algo nerviosa. Kalm le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo antes de entrar.

-Hijo, princesa Serena, es un placer que se unan a nuestra comida.-los recibió el rey Ricardo. Ambos se sentaron juntos, Serena a la derecha de su madre y Kalm a su lado.-Veo que han congeniado bien.-añadió. Kalm solo le miró.

-Serena es una persona espléndida, padre, es complicado que no le guste a alguien.-respondió Kalm, haciendo sonrojar a Serena.

-No soy tan estupenda, simplemente Kalm también es genial.-se sonrieron. Los reyes de Élet parecieron escandalizados ante la familiaridad con la que se trataban, al contrario que los reyes anfitriones que parecían enternecidos. La comida pasó tranquila hasta los postres, donde por supuesto alguien tuvo que molestar a los demás.

-Dígame, rey Ricardo, ¿planean quedarse mucho tiempo en Hálal?-preguntó cortésmente la reina Vera. Ricardo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo, reina Vera. Opino que deberíamos dejar tiempo para que los príncipes se acostumbren a la idea de estar comprometidos, además de que no me agrada el hecho de que lord Dominic continúe por aquí. Por lo que he oído, la princesa Serena fue en un tiempo una…'íntima' de él.-Serena trató de convencerse de que el rey no pretendía insinuar que ella se había acostado con Dominic.

-En efecto, hace tiempo. Ahora mismo, lord Dominic no es invitado a volver a nuestro reino.-aclaró el rey León, frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo.

-Por lo que escuche, la princesa Serena estuvo enamorada de él.-añadió Ricardo, observándola. Serena apretó los puños.

-Así es, pero eso se ha quedado atrás.-replicó, empezando a enfadarse.

-Eso espero, no quiero que luego corran por el reino rumores…indeseados.-dijo él antes de beber de su copa.-Al fin y al cabo, suele pasar en los matrimonios por conveniencia. Y además, los viejos amores siempre son peligrosos. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede volver a caer en sus brazos.-Serena se contenía por respeto al padre de Kalm.-Y nada es peor para un matrimonio que la infidelidad. Aunque al parecer su separación fue complicada. No me extraña demasiado.-Serena se levantó de la mesa apretando los dientes.

-Disculpadme.-dijo conteniéndose antes de salir del comedor. Kalm se levantó casi a la vez que ella. Le dedicó una mirada realmente fría a su padre.

-Padre, habéis sido tremendamente desagradable con mi prometida, y eso no puedo tolerároslo. Me avergonzáis.-enfadado, se marchó en busca de Serena. La reina Ariadna miró enfadada a su esposo, quien parecía no procesar la marcha de Kalm.

* * *

Kalm, guiado por una especie de sexto sentido, fue a los jardines, donde se encontró a Serena sentada al lado de la fuente. Se sentó a su lado. Su cabello rubia ocultaba su rostro mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el agua. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Kalm observándola y Serena mirando con obstinación la fuente. Al final, Kalm no aguantó más y cogió a Serena por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase. Le dolió ver como sus ojos grises reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza que la arañaban por dentro.

-Serena, no hagas caso a mi padre. A veces es un auténtico imbécil.-susurró con ternura Kalm, acariciándole el cabello. Le besó el cabello, abrazándola. Serena se resistió débilmente, antes de hundirse en el pecho del chico, donde dejó escapar un único sollozo. Dolía que alguien revolviera toda esa mierda del pasado. Se apretó más fuerte contra Kalm. Su presencia era luminosa, calentaba su corazón y desterraba las sombras que amenazaban con ahogarla.

-Gracias, Kalm.-susurró sin separarse de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú.

Kalm se separó de ella, bajando las manos a su cintura. Le sonrió con cariño.

-Yo solo soy Kalm. Pero tú eres mágica, Serena, eres muy especial y no dejes nunca que alguien te haga creer lo contrario.-apoyó sus labios en los de ella, besándola con suavidad. Serena respondió al beso, revolviendo el cabello de Kalm con las manos para acercarlo aún más a ella. Se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro cuando de repente algo distrajo la atención de Serena, mirando detrás de él. Molesto, Kalm también se giró para ver qué era lo que le robaba la atención de SU Serena.

Un chico se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos de un tono marrón claro, casi rojizo. En sus mejillas había unas curiosas marcas con forma de la letra 'Z', contrastando con su piel curtida por el sol. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro ceñida por un cinturón de cuero que cubría una camisa de manga larga gris. El mismo tipo de tela confeccionaba sus pantalones, que acababan en unas botas azules con detalles marrones. Llevaba una capa de azul petróleo, con unos guantes azul oscuro decorados con detalles dorados. Un sombrero remataba el conjunto, azul petróleo con una banda azulada en la que se veía un extraño símbolo dorado. Llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo y sonreía de manera simpática. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó a Kalm hasta que vio como Serena gritaba y corría hacia él, riendo y abrazándolo. El chico río también, abrazando a Serena de vuelta. La hizo dar unas vueltas en el aire, como una pareja que se acabara de reencontrar.

Kalm caminó hacia ellos de manera mecánica, con los puños cerrados y un aura espeluznante cubriéndole. Tenía una frase perfecta para presentarse: '¿Tú quién demonios eres y qué haces abrazando a MI prometida?'

* * *

 **Lo siento si me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que ya se me acaban las vacaciones y tengo varias cosas que hacer...¡Pero traje capítulo! Este en particular me encanta, la verdad, y creo que todos sabemos quién es el chico que abraza a Serena. ¿Algún review?**

 **P.D.:No sé que le pasa a fanfiction que no deja ver los reviews en la historia, solo por el correo, pero igual los leo y creanme cuando les digo que me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **P.D. 2: Gracias a Red Fox 1203 por recomendar la historia, yo espero que continues la tuya.**


	11. Capítulo 10: El Santuario

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi única paga son sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **El Santuario**

Serena abrazó a Ash con fuerza. Se sentía muy contenta de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia. Llevaba años sin verlo, desde que él se marchó a completar su formación como guardián del aura. Río, feliz, mientras Ash la hacía dar vueltas en el aire. Ash la volvió a dejar en el suelo, mientras le sonreía. Sin embargo, esta sonrisa vaciló cuando un chico se acercó a Serena por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Lo miró sin entender nada.

-Serena, ¿quién es él?-preguntó Kalm, disfrutando de la cara del chico en aquel momento. Serena enrojeció al notar a Kalm en su espalda, haciendo que Ash frunciese el ceño. ¿Quién era aquel idiota capaz de hacer sonrojar a SU Serena? O quizás en su ausencia Serena había encontrado a alguien…Negó con la cabeza. Imposible.

-Ash Ketchum, príncipe de Kanto.-extendió la mano con una sonrisa forzada.

-Kalm Ekkusu, príncipe de Élet.-le estrechó la mano. Ambos apretaron, como si quisieran romper los huesos del otro. Sonrieron de manera forzada. Serena los miraba a ambos sin entender la aparente hostilidad que se percibía entre ellos.

-Kalm, Ash es un amigo de la infancia. Se fue para completar su formación como guardián del aura. Ash, Kalm es…-se ruborizó un poco.-él es mi prometido.-Ash la miró con sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que estaba prometida con alguien. Apretó los dientes.

-No tenía ni idea de que estabas…comprometida.-escupió la palabra entre dientes. Aquello explicaba por qué el tal Kalm la abrazaba como si nada y por qué Serena no le había gritado o pegado.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian…-Serena tenía ganas de escapar. Por un lado, Kalm la abrazaba por la espalda, (bueno, no se quejaba), pero la manera en que la miraba Ash la hacía sentir como si hiciese algo malo. De repente, él la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella para abrazarla.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Serena.-le susurró al oído dulcemente. La pegó a él, pasando un brazo por su cintura. En aquel momento, el aura de Kalm superaba el negro. Kalm observaba fijamente la mano que sujetaba la cintura de Serena. Sus ojos parecían de hielo.

-Ehm, sí, yo también te eché de menos…-intentó escabullirse Serena. Vale, que era su amigo de la infancia y todo eso, pero tampoco era razón para que estuviera tan pegajoso delante de Kalm, el cual contaba mentalmente para contenerse de no matar a Ash.

-Y díganme, ¿cómo se conocieron?-preguntó Ash, sentándose en uno de los bancos del jardín y arrastrando a Serena con él. Kalm se sentó enfrente de ellos, con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Nos presentaron en un baile hace unas semanas.-contestó Serena por él. Los dos chicos parecían retarse con la mirada.

-Qué curioso, Serena y yo nos conocimos en un baile cuando éramos pequeños. Y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables.-estaba provocándole. Y Serena dudaba de que aquello acabase bien.

-Bueno, no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero te aseguro que también hemos tenido un par de…aventuras.-Kalm le guiñó un ojo a Serena, que entendió al instante lo que decía, sonrojándose un poco. Lo cierto es que la noche en el lago Veraz había sido inolvidable.

Ash frunció el ceño ante la complicidad que compartían, intentando averiguar a qué tipo de 'aventuras' se refería el príncipe. Kalm pensó en qué cara pondría si le contara todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Serena.

-Es bueno saber que os lleváis tan bien.-contestó, casi poniendo a Serena en su regazo. Serena se revolvió, incómoda. Ash era su amigo, y si bien cuando era más pequeña creyó que estaba enamorada de él, con su marcha se quedó con él como un buen amigo. En cambio, Kalm…se sonrojó furiosamente. Tenía muy presente el beso de hace unas horas, y se avergonzaba de desear que Kalm lo volviera a hacer. Ash miró extrañado el rostro sonrojado de Serena. Tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía que estaba recordando alguna cosa. Algo le dijo que el príncipe tenía bastante que ver con el asunto. Kalm, que adivinó lo que estaba pensando Serena, se sonrojó también, haciendo que Ash frunciese el ceño. No le gustaba el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Serena y que indicaba algo más que un simple 'abrazo'.-Dime, Serena, ¿te gustaría visitar conmigo el pueblo?-preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla. 'No lo mates, Kalm, es amigo de Serena', pensó Kalm conteniendo sus instintos asesinos.

-Yo…-paseó la mirada de Kalm a Ash. Tenía muy claro con quién quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería dañar a Ash. Era su amigo, a pesar de haber cambiado.-La verdad es que tengo un asunto por resolver. Pensaba ocuparme ahora de él.

-Te acompaño.-replicó con decisión Ash. Solos, sin el principito de las narices…aquello podía ponerse bueno.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que preferiría que me acompañase Kalm.-'¡Toma esa, Ketchum!', estuvo a punto de decir Kalm, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Serena se levantó, alejándose de Ash para sonreírle a Kalm. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quizás podríamos salir mañana…-intentó Ash de nuevo. Serena rodó los ojos.

-Me lo pensaré. Nos vemos luego, Ash.-cogiendo la mano de Kalm, ambos príncipes se marcharon dejando solo al guardián del aura, que maldecía a Kalm.

-Llegué muy tarde.-se lamentó Ash, dándose cuenta de que Serena realmente tenía algo más que amistad con el príncipe de Élet.

-Aún no está todo perdido.-dijo de repente una voz femenina detrás de él. Ash se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes observándole.

* * *

Kalm sonreía como un estúpido y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de él quería volver atrás para gritarle a Ash en la cara: '¡Me eligió a mí! ¡Chúpate esa!', pero eso significaría soltarle la mano a Serena y no le apetecía demasiado. Su mano era pequeña y suave, encajaba a la perfección con la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos.

Serena se sonrojó un poco al notar como Kalm acariciaba su mano. En su interior estaba gritando de alegría '¡Me está acariciando la mano!'. Lo cierto es que se alegraba de perder de vista a Ash, no lo recordaba tan… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Cariñoso? Vamos, que siempre fue cariñoso con ella, pero no a ese punto. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó la voz de Kalm.

-¿Serena, lo del asunto pendiente era verdad o solo para marcharnos?-le preguntó. Serena siguió caminando, aunque sonrió.

-Para los dos. Lo cierto es que podría resolverlo mañana, pero a ellos les gustará que venga con antelación.

-¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?-preguntó Kalm, extrañado. Serena sonrió, divertida.

-Ya lo verás.-fue la respuesta de Serena. Continuaron caminando en silencio por el bosque hasta que este se abrió súbitamente en un amplio claro. Kalm observó asombrado el lugar.

Era una pequeña pradera bañada por el sol. Las flores crecían por ella sin ningún orden y al fondo se distinguía un pequeño lago que borboteaba suavemente. Serena se adentró en ella sonriente, como si volviera a un lugar añorado.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-gritó en medio del prado, esperando. De la nada, una mancha blanca saltó sobre Serena, tirándola al suelo. Kalm corrió hacia ella, preocupado, para encontrarse con una escena extraña.

Serena reía mientras un Absol le acariciaba la cara con su pelaje, muy feliz. De su cuello colgaba una Megapiedra con reflejos azules. 'Una Absolita', comprendió Kalm. Alrededor de la princesa fueron acercándose más Pokemon, que también abrazaron a la chica. Había un Sylveon, un Charizard, un Zoroark, un… ¿era un Mew? Pero antes de poder asegurarse, Kalm escuchó un ruido extraño. Como pisotones de gigante. La tierra temblaba. De entre los árboles surgió un Snorlax que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Serena también. Sin embargo, se contentó con cogerla de entre el grupo de Pokemon y de abrazarla, sacudiéndola mientras la abrazaba contra su enorme barriga. Kalm río sin poder evitarlo ante la cara de mareo de Serena. Eso fue lo que llamó la atención de los Pokemon, que lo miraron de manera hostil, colocándose alrededor de Serena, como si quisieran protegerla. Solo el Mew se acercó a él, volando sobre su cabeza. Parecía curioso, aunque al final hizo un gesto a sus compañeros.

-No os preocupéis, chicos, él es Kalm.-dijo Serena aún en la barriga de Snorlax.-Es un amigo muy importante para mí.-añadió, lo que pareció tranquilizar a todos los Pokemon, que volvieron a jugar con ella.

-Serena, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó, sin entender nada.

-Este es el Santuario. Aquí pueden refugiarse los Pokemon abandonados o maltratados por sus entrenadores, y de vez en cuando también vienen aquí Pokemon legendarios.

-¿Legendarios?

-Les gusta el sonido de la lira.-se limitó a contestar Serena, acogiendo a Sylveon entre sus brazos. El Pokemon gritó, contento con las caricias de la princesa. Kalm sonrió, cuando notó un tirón en el pantalón. Bajo la mirada, extrañado. No había nada. De repente, el tirón fue en su cabello. Por supuesto, no había nada. Kalm frunció el ceño…y en cuanto sintió el tirón esta vez en su espalda, se giró para atrapar al Pokemon, al que no le dio tiempo a desaparecer. Se revolvió en brazos de Kalm. Era un pequeño Pokemon lila, con anillos de oro en los cuernos y en su cuerpo. Era un Hoopa.

-Le caes bien.-comentó Serena, ya libre del Snorlax. Hoopa la miró travieso, antes de saltar de los brazos de Kalm a la cabeza de Serena, donde estuvo un rato deshaciéndole el peinado. Serena solo suspiró, como si estuviera acostumbrada a las travesuras de Hoopa.

-Es un lugar hermoso.

-Lo sé. Cerca de aquí también hay unas cuevas donde se pueden refugiar si alguien viene. Nadie conoce este lugar salvo nosotros.

-¿Nadie?

-Bueno, quizá algunas sacerdotisas. De todas maneras, vengo una vez al mes para comprobar que todo está bien y para saludarlos.-acarició al Absol. Era obvio el fuerte vínculo que los unía. Se acercó al lago, hundiendo la mano como si llamara a alguien. Absol caminaba tras ella, con el colgante balanceándose al ritmo de su respiración. En el lago surgió una Milotic, que acarició la mano de Serena antes de mirar a Kalm con curiosidad.

-Él es Kalm.-contestó Serena a su pregunta muda. Serena le hizo una señal a Kalm para que se acercara. Milotic le sonrió, antes de volver a sumergirse.

-Es increíble. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-la mirada de Serena se ensombreció. A pesar del amor que le tenía a aquel lugar, no le gustaba recordar como lo había descubierto.

-Es imposible que pudiera sobrevivir a una caída por un precipicio. Cuando entendí que Dominic no iba a volver, caí a un lago desmayada. Al despertar, me encontraba en una cueva. Un Absol estaba a mi lado y me vigilaba mientras otros Pokemon me observaban con desconfianza. Ellos, poco a poco, me cogieron cariño y me cuidaron hasta que me recuperé por completo.-aunque eso era todo lo que recordaba, tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo. Un recuerdo difuso en su memoria, el grito agudo de un Pokemon y una sensación cálida rodeándola por completo.

-Es hermoso tener un amigo así.-le sonrió Kalm. Absol gruñó levemente.

-'Amiga'. Es una Absol.-le corrigió Serena, haciendo que Absol sonriera, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Un Pokemon se acercó a Kalm por detrás, con timidez. Kalm, al notarlo, se giró para encontrarse con un pequeño Zorua. En cuanto el Zorua notó la mirada de Kalm sobre él, corrió a esconderse entre la maleza. Kalm frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Le has gustado.-comentó Serena, observando con interés por donde se había ido el Zorua. Kalm se encogió de hombros. Ambos se mantuvieron un rato observando el lago.

-¿Sabías que este lago tiene una salida por abajo?-dijo Serena de repente.-Yo creo que es por donde se coló el agua, aunque ahora sirve como túnel de escape.

-Es bueno. Si alguien llegara aquí con malas intenciones, los Pokemon de agua también podrían esconderse.-ambos volvieron a callarse. Absol le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, levantándose para perderse entre los árboles. Serena no lo entendió, pero de repente advirtió que todos los Pokemon habían desaparecido. Solo estaban ella y Kalm en la pradera. Sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, lentamente. Se dejó caer en la hierba suspirando. Kalm la imitó, tumbándose a su lado. Ninguno decía nada, en el prado solo se oía el susurro del viento y el borboteo del agua.

Serena lo observó de reojo. Su pecho se elevaba al ritmo de una suave respiración. Se acercó un poco, observándole detenidamente ahora que estaba dormido. Sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, le rozaban las mejillas y sus labios se veían suaves y tentadores. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Estirado en el suelo tan largo era, la camisa enseñaba un cuerpo delgado y musculoso que le hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido. Su cabello negro creaba un atractivo contraste en comparación con su piel blanca. Se acercó un poco más a él. Se veía joven y relajado, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

Le besó con suavidad, con cariño, sintiendo como en su pecho revoloteaban mariposas. Sus labios eran suaves y la llenaban de una calidez que no podía explicar. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le quería? ¿Le amaba? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Solo sabía que no quería separarse de él.

Quería estar a su lado, quería tocar solo para él, quería ver su sonrisa, quería acariciar su cabello, quería saberlo todo de él, quería que la besara y besarle ella a él. Se acomodó en su pecho con timidez. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y constantes, acunándola.

Kalm rodeó su cintura con un brazo, sin moverse siquiera. Serena se sobresaltó, sorprendida, pero Kalm seguía dormido. Sonrió, enternecida, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Allí, en su pradera, en brazos de Kalm, se sintió en paz. Se sintió completa.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Por cierto, probablemente a partir de este capítulo solo escriba uno por semana, o dos, ya que se me acaban las vacaciones y tampoco puedo desatender el resto de mis asuntos. Gracias por comentar!**

 **P.D.:Feliz Día de Reyes! o como se diga.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Fuego

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Mi único pago son sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Fuego**

El sol de la tarde caía en la pradera. Un suave borboteo llenaba el lugar, y los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban el cuerpo de dos jóvenes dormidos en la pradera. Ella abrazaba su pecho, y él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta de nada, una joven los observaba de lejos. Su cabello relucía al sol, largo y de un intenso color azul. Su rostro, suavemente redondeado, parecía de porcelana, enmarcado por dos largos mechones de color rubio. Su rostro trasmitía serenidad, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza. Observaba a los chicos en silencio, acompañada de un Sylveon de un extraño color azul que descansaba tranquilamente en su regazo.

-Se ven tiernos, ¿eh, Sylveon?-le susurró a su Pokemon. Este ronroneó, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.-Es una pena que tengan que morir.

* * *

' _¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada…Parece que esto ya no es el bosque. Es más bien una especie de cueva. Miro a mi alrededor, confundido. Está todo muy oscuro, pero se pueden distinguir unos barrotes al final. Relucen de una manera extraña, a pesar de que no hay luz. Cerca de allí hay una cama. En ella… ¿hay una chica? Tiene el pelo rubio claro, con varios mechones teñidos de color rojo intenso. Sus ojos están cerrados, y su piel está cubierta de sudor. Hay otra chica a su lado. Parece cuidarla, colocándole paños en la frente para secarle el sudor, aunque ella tampoco está mucho mejor. Tiene el cabello negro, aunque varios mechones son de color azul marino. Sus ojos, de un intenso azul cobalto, reflejan una mirada angustiada, y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Respira con dificultad, aunque está mejor que la otra. Parecen enfermas._

 _-Por favor, Yvonne, tienes que recuperarte. Él volverá pronto.-susurró la del pelo negro, intentando hacer que su compañera reaccione. ¿Yvonne? Me suena mucho…pero no logro recordar quién es. La tal Yvonne abre los ojos, parpadeando, y le dirige a la otra una mirada cansada, pero triunfante._

 _-Conseguí...comunicarme con ella…-susurró, sin fuerzas._

 _-No hables. Es un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta cómo nos ha dejado ese bastardo. No sé cuánto resistiremos si seguimos a este ritmo._

 _-No…te preocupes…yo…te protegeré.-le sonríe, como si fuera una madre tranquilizando a su hija.-Pronto…ella los…encontrará.- No sé por qué, pero siento que ellas no deberían estar aquí. Como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal. Escucho pasos en el pasillo. Pesados, de un hombre adulto. Las dos chicas se abrazan, aterradas._

 _-Ya viene…-susurra Yvonne, asustada. De repente, la de las mechas azules me mira, como si pudiera verme._

 _-Debes irte. Recuerda, tienes que protegerlas.-dice rápido, mientras sus ojos se iluminan en azul y otro mechón de su cabello cambia de color.-Buena suerte._

 _Quiero gritar, pero mis ojos se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo._

 _-Espero que estén más colaborativas hoy, mis hermosas damas.-escucho antes de hundirme en la oscuridad.'_

Kalm abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras un grito se escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Espera!-pero las dos chicas habían desaparecido. 'Un sueño', pensó, aturdido. Se sintió demasiado real, sentía el miedo de las chicas ante la voz. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordarla. Era una voz masculina, grave, pero no lograba identificarla. Sintió algo revolviéndose sobre él.

-Cinco minutos más…-refunfuñó Serena, mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo del chico. Kalm la miro, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. El rostro de Serena hacía honor a su nombre, y no parecía alterarse por nada. Le acarició el rostro, mientras la sacudía ligeramente. Ya iba siendo hora de volver al castillo.

-¿Qué?-murmuró Serena, entreabriendo un ojo. Kalm no pudo evitar reír ante la infantil actitud de la princesa.

-Ya es hora de volver.

* * *

Serena no podía dormir. Después de la siesta de la tarde, se sentía más despierta que un búho por la noche. Se levantó, estremeciéndose cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de mármol. Suspirando, encendió una pequeña lámpara de aceite y se acercó a su preciada estantería. Acarició la cubierta de los libros, observándolos detenidamente. El silencio inundaba la habitación, interrumpido solo por el chasquido de la llama. De repente, Serena escuchó algo afuera. Voces…

-Jefe, ¿es esta la habitación?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Así es. A estas horas todos están dormidos. Es quizá la tarea más sencilla que nos han encargado en mucho tiempo. La capturamos y nos largamos.

Serena retrocedió hasta la chimenea, alarmada. Tanteó el atizador. Si iban a intentar secuestrarla, no se lo dejaría fácil.

-Dicen que la princesa tiene poderes extraños…-susurró otro, atemorizado.

-¡Simples habladurías! Venga, que cuando salga el sol tenemos que estar bien lejos.-gruñó la voz del que parecía el jefe. La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin ruido, y en cuando Serena divisó al primero, corrió hacia él y le golpeó el estómago con el atizador, haciendo que el hombre se desplomará en el suelo. Serena levantó el atizador otra vez, dispuesta a rematarlo…pero dudó. No era capaz de quitarle la vida. Y aquella duda fue su perdición.

El segundo bandido, más corpulento, la placó, pateándola. La espalda de Serena chocó contra la pared, dejándola sin aliento. Un latigazo de dolor la recorrió.

-Cógela.-gruñó el segundo bandido, que parecía el jefe, a su compañero. Este se acercó a la princesa, temblando. Sin embargo, cuando comprobó que no hacía nada, la cogió del brazo. En ese instante Serena abrió los ojos, brillando de furia, y barrió el suelo con la pierna, haciendo que el bandido cayese al suelo. Una segunda patada en sus partes nobles lo dejó fuera de combate. Solo quedaba el jefe.

-La princesita es más dura de lo que aparenta, ¿eh?-el jefe sacó una daga de la bota. Serena levantó el atizador, sin rendirse.

-¡Bastarda!-gruñó el jefe, intentando clavarle la daga. Serena lo esquivaba como podía, mientras que trataba de golpearle con el atizador. En uno de los golpes, logró quitarle la daga, golpeándole la mano con fuerza. El jefe rugió, consiguiendo clavarle el cuchillo en un costado.

-¡Malnacido!-siseó Serena, golpeándole sin compasión hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al costado, vacilante. Le dolía como un demonio, pero tenía que sacársela e intentar vendar la herida.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó como un fardo, inconsciente. Detrás de ella, los dos primeros bandidos levantaban un candelabro, manchado con sangre. El jefe, magullado, sonrió y se cargó a la princesa al hombro, mientras que la sangre de la chica manchaba el suelo.

-Vamos.-gruñó, girándose hacia la puerta. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la lámpara de aceite que había usado Serena se había roto. Y la llama seguía encendida.

* * *

Aquello era un infierno. No recordaba cuando se había despertado, rodeado por llamas, pero solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza; encontrar a Serena.

-¡Serena!-gritó, tosiendo por el humo. Pateó la puerta del cuarto de Serena, que se derrumbó, consumida por las llamas. No había nadie.

-¡Serena!-volvió a gritar. Los pocos retazos de alfombra que no se habían quemado tenían un color rojo intenso. No había que ser demasiado listo para saber que era. Kalm salió rápido de la habitación, antes de que esta se derrumbara sobre su cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí.

-¡Maldición, por donde es la salida!-gritó el jefe desesperado. Llevaba varias horas deambulando por el castillo en llamas. Sus compañeros debían de ser ya pasto de las llamas. No lo sabía. Se había separado de ellos en algún sitio de aquel interminable laberinto de pasillos. Serena colgaba, inerte, de su hombro, y un delgado hilo de sangre salía de su nuca.

Kalm ya había recorrido los pisos más altos y nada. Empezaba a desesperarse, pero ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de que Serena estuviera muerta. No podía estar muerta.

-Serena…-masculló, en medio de la tos. Empezaba a perder la esperanza, cuando, entre las llamas, distinguió algo. Dos figuras, sucias y cubiertas de ceniza, una sujetando a la otra. Reconoció enseguida a la figura que cargaba el hombretón. Una figura inerte y cubierta de sangre. Sintió como la ira le embargaba.

-Suéltala.-se escuchó decir. El hombre se giró hacia él, alarmado.-No me obligues a ir. Suél-ta-la.-pronunció, tan gélido que podría congelar las llamas. El bandido ni se inmutó.

-¿Quién me va a obligar?-respondió, burlón. Aquello colmó la paciencia de Kalm.

-¡Suéltala, maldito bastardo!-rugió, lanzándose contra el hombre. Este, cogido por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar, y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando Kalm lo golpeó, furioso. El cuerpo de Serena cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Entreabrió los ojos, casi inconsciente.

-¿Ka…Kalm?-murmuró. Su voz de inmediato llamó la atención de Kalm. Su adversario lo golpeó, aprovechando su descuido, y Kalm cayó al lado de Serena, con la nariz sangrando.

-¡Muere, idiota!-gruñó el bandido, sacando la daga y apuntando al pecho de Kalm.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-gritó Ash, interponiendo su bastón en el camino de la daga. El bandido lo miró sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, que Ash aprovechó para golpearle la cabeza con fuerza. El bandido se desplomó como un saco de patatas.

Ash lo miró con desprecio, antes de ir junto a los príncipes.

-¿Kalm, estás bien?-le preguntó, preocupado. Kalm asintió, tomando la mano que le ofrecía el guardián del aura.

-Sí. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Serena.-ambos chicos observaron preocupados a la princesa.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí ahora.-entre los dos, cogieron a Serena y empezaron a correr, intentando llegar a la puerta.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-preguntó Kalm, mientras bajaban la que otrora fue la escalera del vestíbulo.

-Seguí el rastro de sangre de Serena.-contestó, mientras acomodaba el brazo de Serena sobre su hombro. El fuego a su alrededor crepitaba, y llenaba el lugar de un ruido ensordecedor.-No podía dejar morir a mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Cuando éramos pequeños…yo era un crío inmaduro. Me arriesgaba mucho, hacía lo que se me antojaba, era un idiota, si quieres algo más corto. Y Serena siempre estaba conmigo, cuidándome aunque yo no lo notara. Y cuando sucedió lo de su novio…enloquecí. A mi ángel le habían hecho daño, mucho daño, y yo no había estado allí. Cuando volví, y me la encontré tan destrozada…juré que nunca más dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

-Yo no tengo hermanas, pero pensé que tenías otros intereses con ella.

-El amor es de distintos tipos, y se puede confundir.-fue la ambigua respuesta.-Mira, ya casi llegamos.

En efecto, a pocos metros de ellos estaba la puerta.

-¡Un poco más y estaremos a salvo!-exclamó Kalm, aliviado.

Y entonces el castillo se derrumbó.

* * *

-¡NO!-chilló la reina cuando vio como el castillo caía. Cayó al suelo, conmocionada. El castillo se había derrumbado. Y su hija no estaba con ella.-Serena…Serena…

-Vera, tranquila, seguro que ella está bien.-intentó tranquilizarla el rey León, a pesar de que lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. La reina le abrazó, rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Serena, mi Serena, vuelve, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarnos solos!-sollozó la reina. Lágrimas de dolor puro corrían por sus mejillas sin control y todos a su alrededor mostraban un silencioso respeto ante el dolor de los reyes. Ricardo y Ariana los observaban en silencio, con los rostros carentes de expresión. Nadie se atrevió a señalar que Kalm tampoco estaba allí.

-Serena… ¡por favor, tienes que vivir! ¡Maldito incendio y malnacido el que lo provocó!-gritó el rey, furioso y loco de dolor. Los sirvientes del castillo lloraron con sus reyes. Ellos también lloraban la muerte de su princesa.

-¡Princesa Serena!-gritaron unas jóvenes sirvientas. El dolor reinaba entre los supervivientes.

-¡Miren!-gritó de repente un cocinero. Todos levantaron la vista.

Caminaban con dificultad. Dos figuras que sostenían a una tercera, malheridas y sucias. Cuando ya estaban enfrente de los habitantes del castillo, se desplomaron. Unos cuantos se acercaron a ellas. Ahogaron un grito.

-¡Es la princesa Serena! ¡Con el príncipe Kalm y el guardián Ash!

-¡Serena!-gritó la reina Vera, corriendo hacia su hija. Le acarició el rostro, temblorosa, y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. Sollozó quedamente.

-Hija mía…-de pronto se puso pálida y miro la mano con la que sujetaba a su hija. Estaba teñida de rojo.

-¡Un médico, rápido!

* * *

' _Agh, me duele todo… No consigo abrir los ojos. Es como si los tuviera pegados. Siento que alguien me coge la mano. Su tacto es cálido, y me resulta familiar. ¿Mamá? ¿Y los bandidos? Necesito saber que ha pasado cuando Kalm… ¡Kalm!'_

-Kalm…-murmuró Serena, adormilada.

-Serena, cariño, por fin despiertas.-le sonrió dulcemente su madre. Serena la miro. El cuello le dolía horrores.

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?-le costaba hablar. Sentía la boca pastosa, como si le hubieran dado de comer mientras dormía.

-Un incendio horrible, cariño. Parece que intentaron secuestrarte, pero provocaron el incendio y te hirieron de gravedad. Por suerte, Kalm y Ash pudieron sacarte de allí.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-No te preocupes. Ellos están bien. Ahora eres tú la que necesita descansar.

-Pero…

-Duerme.-Serena intentó protestar, pero su madre apoyó la mano en su frente, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Kalm…-susurró antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Kalm mantenía la mirada fija en el techo de lona. No había ido a ver a Serena, a pesar de que sus heridas ya estaban lo bastante curadas. Se sentía un fracasado. No había sido capaz de protegerla. Había tenido que venir Ash a salvarlos a ambos.

-No deberías culparte.-dijo una voz. Kalm se giró hacia la entrada de la tienda. Ash, apoyado en su bastón, lo observaba con compasión. Kalm frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa mirada.

-Es mi culpa. Si no fuera un debilucho de mierda, habríamos podido escapar antes y no tendrías eso.-gruñó, señalando su brazo. Una inmaculada venda cubría una gran herida que probablemente dejaría una cicatriz de por vida. Ash se lo tocó, incómodo.

Cuando el castillo se había derrumbado sobre ellos, había tenido que usar todo su poder para crear una barrera que los protegiese del derrumbe. Pero claro, tanta magia había tenido que pagar un precio. El peso de la roca sobre ellos le había dejado una cicatriz, algo que no le importaba demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que habían salido vivos.

-He recibido un entrenamiento distinto del tuyo. Es perfectamente normal que yo sea más fuerte.-efectivamente, Ash no era lo que se dice sutil.

-Entonces entréname.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Ash. Kalm, de repente, lo miraba con un nuevo fuego en los ojos.

-Conviérteme en alguien capaz de protegerla.

-Eso no es posible…

-Me da igual cuanto cueste o lo duro que sea…Me niego a depender de otros. Enséñame.

Ash se sentía dividido. Por un lado, si lo entrenaba podría proteger a Serena cuando él no estuviese cerca…pero no estaba seguro de entrenar a alguien ajeno a la orden. Lo miro fijamente. Lo miraba con determinación, dispuesto a todo para lograr su objetivo. Reconocía esa mirada. La tenían todos los aspirantes a la Orden del Aura.

-El Sr. Quinoa me va a matar.-suspiró, pensando en su mentor. A continuación se puso firme, con el rostro serio. Le hizo una seña a Kalm para que se pusiera de igual manera.

-Príncipe Kalm de Élet, yo, Ash Ketchum, guardián del aura, te acepto como mi aprendiz. Juro adiestrarte en las artes del aura y en los caminos del bien y del mal.-un leve resplandor surgió en su hombro. Un pequeño tatuaje dorado se hizo visible.-Repite conmigo.

-Guardián del aura Ash Ketchum, yo, Kalm Ekkusu, te acepto como mi maestro. Juro respetar las normas de la sagrada Orden de los Caballeros del Aura, a la que ahora debo lealtad, y juro emplear mi poder en defensa de los débiles y los necesitados.-Kalm sintió como algo le ardía en el hombro. No se movió, sin embargo, al ver el gesto de Ash. Sin que él lo viera, su hombro ahora lucía un tatuaje dorado idéntico al de Ash, consistente en un círculo dorado con una especie de cresta sobre él.

-Mañana comenzamos.-terminó Ash, con un tono duro muy poco propio de él.

* * *

-Has fallado.-declaró una voz oscura. Dominic se estremeció de terror ante su tono.-La princesa sigue con ese molesto príncipe. Aún más, tienen a un guardián del aura con ellos.

-Contraté a los que consideré más capacitados para la tarea, mi señor.-repuso el chico.

-¡Pues no fue suficiente!-rugió el otro. Se levantó del trono, furioso.-¡La princesa está viva y en libertad cuando debería estar pudriéndose en las mazmorras!

-Pe-pero, mi señor…

-Creo que ha quedado claro lo inútil que eres, Dominic.-intervino una tercera voz. Ambos se giraron hacia su dueño, un apuesto joven que los observaba con frialdad.-Ya va siendo hora de que entre en acción.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hijo mío?-cuestionó el mayor, volviendo a sentarse en el trono.

-Está herida y sola, padre. El príncipe está destrozado ante su daño, y probablemente el guardián del aura decida entrenarlo.-sonrió el joven, mas la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó Dominic, arrepintiéndose de preguntarlo cuando vio la sonrisa siniestra del otro.

-La princesa necesita apoyo…un apoyo que él no puede darle. Una mujer sola y herida es fácilmente manipulable.-el líder se levantó, entendiendo el plan de su hijo.

-Tan brillante como siempre, hijo. Te concedo permiso para llevar a acabo tu plan.

-E-esperen… ¿qué hay de mí?-cuestionó Dominic. Padre e hijo lo observaron con idéntica sonrisa.

-Ya no precisamos de tus servicios.-contestó el hijo con una sonrisa gélida, mientras que el líder le hacía un gesto al guarda que estaba detrás de Dominic.

-¿Qué si-significa…-antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

* * *

 **¡ESTOY VIVA! Dios, como añoraba esto de escribir. Los profesores son malos. T-T. Volvemos de vacaciones y ya nos ponen exámenes, trabajos... ¡un infierno! Por suerte, ahora tendré unos días de vacaciones, (¡Alabado sea el Carnaval!) así que intentaré actualizar otra vez la semana que viene. A partir de ahora, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana o semana y media, aunque avisaré si no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Mereció la espera? Piedad for my, era la primera vez que narraba una pelea. ¿Algún review?**


	13. Capítulo 12: El viento de la pradera

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **El viento de la pradera**

* * *

Kalm entró silenciosamente en la tienda de Serena. Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla. La princesa dormía tranquila, con el cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada y una mano enredada en el mismo. Sin embargo, Kalm no podía ignorar los vendajes que cubrían el torso y la nuca de la chica. Apretó los puños, frustrado.

-Lo siento.-le susurró, aunque sabía que no podía oírle.

-No…es culpa…tuya, imbécil.-contestó, para su sorpresa, Serena. Lo miraba adormilada, pero con cariño.

-Se supone que debo protegerte.

-No eres…adivino. No…podías saberlo.

-Aún estás fatigada, se te nota. Tienes que descansar.-Kalm hizo amago de marcharse, pero Serena le agarró la mano, temblorosa, pero con fuerza.

-Quédate…conmigo.-musitó, peleando con su propia voz para que no sonara tan patética. Kalm sintió como se sonrojaba y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Solo si te duermes.

-¿Lo prometes?-Serena levantó el dedo meñique. Kalm sonrió y entrelazó su meñique con el suyo. La princesa sintió como calidez nacía en su pecho ante la vista de aquella unión.

-Dicen que las almas predestinadas a unirse están unidas por un hilo rojo atado a sus meñiques.-susurró Serena.

-¿Crees que es verdad?

-Con todo mi corazón.-Serena cerró los ojos poco a poco, sin soltar en ningún momento el meñique del chico. Se durmió, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y la calidez de una promesa en el corazón. Kalm esperó a que estuviera completamente dormida antes de soltarla. Nunca había sido muy creyente en esas supersticiones, pero reconocía que era una historia bonita. Por un instante, deseó poder ver aquel hilo rojo que unía a los predestinados a conocerse. Deseó ver donde terminaba el hilo de Serena.

-No pienses tonterías, Kalm.-se auto-regañó, antes de salir de la tienda. Solo Serena le hacía pensar esas tonterías. Fuera, le esperaba Ash.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó al ver salir a Kalm.

-Herida. Pero no tendrá secuelas, así que con el tiempo se recuperará.

-Me alegro de que se vaya a recuperar. Ella es muy fuerte.

-Más de lo que crees.-pensó Kalm en voz alta, recordando los extraños poderes de la princesa.

-Pronto tú también serás fuerte.-contestó Ash, ofreciéndole algo. Kalm lo cogió, algo extrañado. Era una espada de madera.-Te servirá para entrenar. Vamos.

Kalm suspiró y se dispuso a seguir a Ash. 'Para proteger a Serena', se recordó a sí mismo.

-Te enseñaré lo básico del aura y te adiestraré en la espada, pero no más o tendrías que ingresar en la orden.-Kalm asintió, y ambos chicos se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

-Serena…Serena…despierta, cariño.-Serena entrecerró los ojos para poder ver a su padre entre las pestañas.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-León sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro que sí. Échame una mano, anda.

-¡Aún no estás recuperada!

-¡Pues me levanto sola, caray!-con un suspiro resignado, el rey ayudó a su hija a levantarse. Serena se tambaleó un poco, apoyada en su padre. Le dolía un poco el costado, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

-Tu madre me va a matar.-masculló el rey León. Serena se río entre dientes, aunque al instante cambió a una mueca de dolor.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué viniste a despertarme?

-Tenemos que prepararnos. Los reyes de Élet se han ofrecido a hospedarnos en su castillo, y pronto partiremos de viaje. Tienes que vestirte para anunciar las nuevas al pueblo.-Serena suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por su padre. En poco tiempo llegaron a una tienda algo más grande que las otras. Dentro, las doncellas se afanaban en preparar a la reina para su aparición pública.

-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió su padre antes de correr lejos de allí. Serena maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de ella y quién había asustado tanto a su padre.

-¡Princesa Serena!-cantó una voz femenina. Serena forzó una sonrisa para girarse, aunque más bien parecía una mueca.

-¡Amanda! Que…alegría verte.-la mujer escaneó a Serena con la mirada, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Amanda era casi una de las líderes de las doncellas. Era alta, con el cabello castaño y los ojos miel, con un cuerpo que llamaba la atención de casi todos los caballeros del palacio. Bastante superficial y sin ningún respeto por los matrimonios ajenos. El rey León huía de ella en cuanto veía el rastro de su vestido. Y en lo que respectaba a Serena…bueno, era criticada por Amanda siempre que tenía oportunidad. Aunque ella sabía que solo le tenía envidia. Recordaba especialmente bien una vez que Amanda intentó teñirse el pelo de rubio y tuvo que estar calva durante varios meses.

-Oh, princesa, como ha descuidado su apariencia. No debería venir aquí vestida de esa forma.

-¿De qué forma?-Serena frunció el ceño, observándose a sí misma y sintió como se sonrojaba intensamente. Con las prisas y todo, no se había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba un camisón ligero…y algo transparente. De golpe, sintió sobre ella las miradas lujuriosas de todos los hombres a su alrededor y tomó con prisa la bata que le ofrecía Amanda, cubriéndose con ella. Un murmullo general de desilusión la rodeó, y juraría que escuchó el murmullo de alguno diciendo: 'Lástima.' Totalmente avergonzada y con la mirada despectiva de Amanda en la espalda, entró en la tienda, dispuesta a que la vistieran de manera decente.

* * *

-Otra vez.-ordenó Ash a un agotado Kalm tirado en el suelo. Llevaban horas practicando, aunque parecía más una ronda de '¡Golpeemos a Kalm!'.

-…-Kalm no contestó. Le dolía el cuerpo por todos lados y estaba convencido de que al día siguiente se levantaría con el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

-Venga.-insistió el guardián del aura, sin mostrar piedad por el príncipe. Kalm se levantó, apoyado en su espada de madera.-Repite el movimiento cincuenta veces.

Tras una hora más, Ash determinó que ya era hora de volver, por lo que dejo que su discípulo descansase unos minutos. Kalm observó el cielo. Aquel día era de un hermoso color azul, sin nubes, aunque el sol pegaba fuerte. Respiró hondo, mientras el aroma a hierba y musgo se colaba en su nariz. Los ojos se le cerraban solos y el sueño lo tentaba, acunado por el calor del sol al rozar su piel. Claro que se despertó de golpe cuando sintió como agua helada le corría por el cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-gritó, saltando para sacudirse la sensación de frío del cuerpo.

-Ya es hora de volver.-le regañó Ash, tirando un cubo de madera al suelo. Kalm lo miro con resentimiento, mientras el pelo le caía sobre los ojos.

-Vale.-gruñó, cogiendo la espada de madera. Tenía la sensación de que le había pasado una multitud por encima.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Kalm levantó la cabeza al salir del bosque, cuando se dio cuenta del ajetreo que reinaba en el pequeño campamento. Paró a un criado para preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Los reyes se marchan mientras el castillo es reconstruido y van a anunciarlo en una hora en la ciudad.-contestó el chico, antes de seguir corriendo. Kalm frunció el ceño. De lejos veía a sus padres, impecablemente vestidos, así que suponía que él también tendría que arreglarse.

-Maestro…-cuando se giró Ash ya se había marchado. Se encogió de hombros, mientras iba a la tienda de Serena. Quería comprobar que tal estaba antes de marcharse, pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

-¿Y Serena?-preguntó extrañado al guarda encargado de vigilar la tienda.

-Su Alteza acudió a la tienda de las doncellas a vestirse para su aparición pública.-contestó el guarda, aunque Kalm juraría que un leve sonrojo cubría las mejillas del hombre. Lo cierto es que todos los hombres del campamento parecían algo alelados.

-¿Y dónde está esa tienda?-volvió a cuestionar Kalm.

-Es la más grande de todas, a la derecha de aquí, mi señor.-Kalm masculló un 'gracias' antes de marcharse, un poco molesto. No le gustaba la expresión del guarda al mencionar a la princesa.

-Disculpe, ¿está aquí la princesa Serena?-le preguntó cortésmente a una doncella que llevaba varias telas al interior.

-No estoy segura de si sigue dentro, príncipe Kalm, debería preguntárselo a Amanda.-contestó la chica, antes de volver a entrar en la tienda. Casi al instante salió otra chica, alta y de pelo castaño.

-¡¿Quién demonios está molestando?!-se interrumpió en cuanto vio al príncipe. Lo escaneó, encantada, y se lamió los labios. Kalm se removió, incómodo ante la manera en que lo observaba. Amanda le sonrió al joven, apoyando la mano en la cadera.

-Y dígame, ¿qué busca un apuesto príncipe como usted en esta tienda de mujeres?-preguntó con voz seductora.

-Estoy buscando a mi prometida.-aclaró él. No se le pasó por alto la mueca de disgusto de Amanda.

-Oh, por supuesto.-respondió Amanda, sin ocultar su molestia.-La verdad es que fue a un sitio, pero no lo recuerdo demasiado bien…-se inclinó, resaltando sus pechos, los cuales captaron la atención de Kalm por un segundo, antes de desviar la vista. No le gustaba la actitud que tenía la 'doncella'.

-Señorita Amanda, ¿no lo recuerda? La princesa Serena fue a las ruinas del castillo con la señora Esmeralda.-intervino una sirvienta joven, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias por la información, señorita.-le sonrió, provocando que la tímida criada enrojeciera. Casi corriendo, se alejó de allí, dejando a una molesta Amanda ante el comportamiento del príncipe.

-Pronto, Serena, pronto.-gruñó al aire.

* * *

-No es necesario que continúes, Esme, seguiré yo sola.-dijo Serena, girándose para observar con cariño a la mujer que la acompañaba. Era tan alta como Serena, con el cabello, que parecía de plata, recogido en un moño. Unas gafas sin montura cubrían unos ojos verdes como el bosque. La bondad se reflejaba en su rostro, y resultaba obvio lo unida que se sentía a la princesa.

-Pero, princesa, no puedo dejaros continuar sola…-protestó la anciana, tomando la mano de la chica. Serena suspiró, aunque sonreía. Esme había sido la abuela que nunca tuvo, la única que estuvo con ella cuando se sentía sola.

-Lo digo en serio, Esme, a partir de ahora el terreno es más accidentado.

-¿Y qué harás tú?-el tono de la anciana reflejaba preocupación.

-Tengo que buscar mi ocarina. Es un tesoro de la familia real.

-Pequeña…eres demasiado tozuda.-suspiró Esme.-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado.

Serena sonrió como una niña que acabara de salirse con la suya, besó la mejilla de Esme y continuó caminando en dirección a la antigua sala de música, o al menos donde estaba antes. La falda del vestido rozaba el suelo, creando un leve murmullo que la calmaba. Levantó la vista, pero, para su sorpresa, había una chica entre las ruinas. Aceleró el paso. La chica tenía el cabello largo, de color azul, y sostenía un instrumento de un fuerte color rojo en las manos. Lo observaba con una tristeza infinita, a la vez que añoranza y melancolía. Le pareció escucharla suspirar.

-Xavier…

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Serena, observando fijamente a la chica. Esta se giró a verla, sorprendida, como si no esperara que ella le hablase.

-¿Yo? Soy el crepúsculo de una era, la amante de las manos rojas, la condenada a vagar por la tierra hasta que alguien pague por mis pecados…Puedes llamarme Adela.

-¿Adela? Nunca he oído ese nombre.

-No es extraño. No es muy común.-le tendió el instrumento. .-Lo siento por ti, pero ya se han llevado la azul. Solo puedo darte esta.

Serena observó el instrumento desconfiada. Era una ocarina de un intenso color rojo, con una banda de obsidiana en la boquilla en la que estaba grabada la letra 'Y'.

-¿Por qué ibas a entregarme un instrumento que es obvio aprecias mucho?-cuestionó Serena. Adela sonrió antes de coger sus manos y cerrarlas sobre el instrumento.

-Porque sé que tú lo usarás mejor que yo.-contestó, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Aquello parecía causarle un dolor insoportable.

-Si te hace sufrir esto, no hace falta que me la des.-susurró Serena. Empezaba a sentir compasión por la chica. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es necesario. Por favor, cuídalo.-antes de que Serena pudiese decir nada, Adela se marchó, corriendo a una velocidad que parecía casi sobrenatural. Observó el instrumento en sus manos.

'Ya se han llevado la azul', recordó. ¿Acaso quería decir que alguien se había llevado su ocarina?

Se arrodilló en el suelo, buscando algún destello azul que le indicase donde estaba la ocarina. Todo estaba cubierto de cenizas. Lo más posible y lógico era que había sido destruida en el incendio. Suspiró, triste. Le tenía cariño a ese instrumento.

-¿Pero quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué me ha dado esto?-se preguntó, observando la ocarina en sus manos. Brillaba de manera tentadora, como si la desafiase a tocarlo. Lo tomó, dubitativa y se lo acercó a los labios. Le sorprendía la manera en que se adaptaba a sus manos, como si estuviera hecha especialmente para ella. Tocó unas cuantas notas para ver como sonaba.

-Perfecta.-sonrió. Hasta el tacto le resultaba cómodo. Improvisó una melodía rápida, contenta. Aunque había perdido su ocarina, sentía que era más importante la que había ganado. De golpe, una nueva canción le vino a la cabeza, una que le parecía conocida pero que estaba segura no había oído en su vida. La tocó con cuidado, sintiendo como de repente se le humedecían los ojos. No dejo de tocar, aunque las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. No entendía por qué, pero aquella canción le causaba una profunda tristeza y melancolía. Sonaba como el lamento de un ser herido de muerte, privado de algo fundamental para su existencia.

Y Serena lloró, porque el ser de la canción no tenía lágrimas que derramar

* * *

No demasiado lejos de allí, una chica observaba las acciones de Serena. Adela escuchó la canción, sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba a medida que continuaba. No lloró. Su dolor era demasiado grande como para que simples gotas de agua lo calmasen. El viento le acarició el rostro, como si supiese el sufrimiento que pasaba la joven.

-¡Xavier!-sollozó, dejando escapar un profundo grito que reflejaba su rabia y su tristeza. Demasiado grandes como para dejarla vivir.

* * *

Kalm observó las ruinas cenicientas que antes eran el palacio de Hálal. Al pie de ellas, una anciana observaba el cielo, como si esperara a alguien.

-Perdone, ¿ha pasado por aquí una joven rubia?-preguntó, haciendo gala de los modales inculcados desde pequeño.

-Depende de quién lo pregunte. ¿Quién es usted?-repuso la anciana, muy tranquila.

-Soy el príncipe Kalm. Estoy buscando a la princesa.

La anciana lo observó, sonriendo plácidamente.

-Está allí delante. Y por favor, dígale a esa niña traviesa que vuelva ya, que se va a manchar el vestido.

-¿Gracias?-Kalm continuó andando, confundido por la actitud de la anciana. Pronto, llegó a lo que fue el salón de baile. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que encontró una figura vestida de negro. Parecía acariciar algo en sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando iba a ir hasta allí, escuchó un profundo grito del dolor más intenso que había oído en su vida. Se giró, buscando a la persona que había gritado, pero no había nadie. Confuso, alcanzó a Serena, que también buscaba la procedencia del grito.

-Serena, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en cama.-Serena se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Era muy aburrido. Además, tuve que ir a vestirme para ir a informar al pueblo de nuestra marcha.-se alisó el vestido, bajando la mirada. Iba vestida completamente de negro, con un vestido de escote corazón que le cubría los hombros con delicado encaje. Un cinturón delgado y decorado con filigranas de oro ceñía su cintura.

-¿Negro?-preguntó Kalm. Serena bajó la cabeza, apretando la ocarina entre sus manos.

-Perdimos vidas en el incendio.-murmuró, triste. De pronto, Kalm se sintió cohibido, sin saber que decir. Los inundo un silencio incómodo. Serena estornudó, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. Empezaba a hacer frío, cuando sintió una tela cálida cubriéndole los hombros. Levantó la vista, confusa. Delante de ella, Kalm le daba la espalda.

-Gracias.-susurró Serena, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. Se envolvió en la chaqueta, sintiendo como el aroma de Kalm se colaba en su nariz.

-Tenemos que volver. Ya ira siendo hora de que vayáis a la ciudad.-contestó Kalm, caminando sin mirarla. Sentía las mejillas calientes, y se esforzó en ocultarlo con su cabello. Serena le agarró la mano, sonriente, provocando que el sonrojo del chico se hiciera más evidente.

* * *

Esmeralda observaba plácidamente como pasaban las nubes. Desvió la vista hacia el castillo, de donde venían dos personas tomadas de la mano.

-La señorita Serena está enamorada.-sonrió con dulzura, enternecida por la escena.

-Esme, no tendrías por qué haberme esperado.-dijo Serena al verla.

-No me importa, princesa, es mi deseo estar a su lado.-contestó la anciana, levantándose. Miró de manera desaprobadora a Kalm, que por acto reflejo se separó de Serena. Esme sonrió, victoriosa, y se aferró al brazo de la princesa.-Espero que no se haya manchado mucho el vestido.

-Claro que no, Esme. Además, es negro, no se nota.-respondió Serena, caminando tranquilamente al lado de la anciana. Unos metros por detrás, las seguía Kalm.

-Princesa Serena, debe saber que ahora que se marcha a otro país su conducta tiene que ser impecable. Como futura soberana del mismo, tiene que dar a sus futuros súbditos una buena primera impresión.

-Lo sé, Esme.-respondió ella, observando su vestido. No le gustaba pensar en aquello. El mundo de la realeza estaba lleno de falsedad. Nunca podía saber si la persona enfrente de ella estaba siendo sincera. Tampoco le gustaba pensar en el momento que se casaría con Kalm. Se convertiría en reina…y eso la aterraba.-Esme, cuéntame la historia de cuando era pequeña.

-¿No cree que está un poco mayor para eso?

-Y también para tener carabina.-la anciana rio, captando la indirecta.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que te entretendrá durante el camino…

"Erase una vez una bella princesa, la más bella de todas. La princesa vivía en su castillo, donde cientos de príncipes la pretendían. Pero ella no era una princesa común. Ella no deseaba enamorarse. Su corazón ansiaba el viento de la pradera, los rayos del sol y el dulce aroma de los bosques. Ningún hombre era capaz de soportar la franca mirada de sus ojos verdes, ninguno era capaz de ofrecerle lo que tanto ansiaba. Y por ello, la princesa pasaba sus días en una alta torre, soñando con el mundo que veía a través de los barrotes de su jaula de oro.

Un día, los reyes, deseosos de un heredero, obligaron a la princesa a aceptar la proposición de uno de los príncipes del norte. La princesa, furiosa y dolida, pasó una noche llorando, presa de su destino. Sin embargo, cuando el sol acarició su delicado rostro con los primeros rayos del amanecer, un espíritu se apareció ante ella. 'Levántate', ordenó el espíritu, teñido de un intenso verde esmeralda. La princesa, asombrada, levantó sus ojos hacia la aparición. 'Escúchame, niña. Hoy cogerás la ropa de un hombre, te desprenderás de tu cabellera y escaparás a los bosques del sur. Cuando hayan pasado seis meses y un día, volverás.' Y con estas palabras, el espíritu desapareció. La princesa sabía que tenía un ser velando por ella desde su más tierna infancia, pero nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, y prefiriendo la muerte al matrimonio, robó la ropa de un soldado y con una cuchilla, cortó su larga melena negra. Cuando se miró en el espejo, ya no veía a la hermosa princesa que todos deseaban. Vio a una muchacha, de cabello negro rebelde e intensos ojos verdes, delgada y menuda, deseosa de libertad. Sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban de gozo y soltó una alegre risotada. Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, libre de los vestidos y el largo cabello, se sintió feliz. Cuando las doncellas fueron a buscarla, ella ya había llegado a los bosques.

'¡Soy libre!' gritó, rodeada de lo que siempre había soñado. Con la ayuda del espíritu, la princesa vivió allí durante varios meses, viajó por el mundo, conoció a gente de tierras lejanas y descubrió lo que era la libertad. El día de su regreso, le dijo el espíritu: 'Yo no puedo evitar que te cases. Pero esto te digo; tu corazón pertenecerá al que porte consigo el viento libre de la pradera.' La princesa, dudosa, pero en sintiéndose endeudada con su espíritu guardián, aceptó sus palabras, que hasta ese momento nunca habían sido desacertadas. A su vuelta al castillo, los reyes, furiosos y preocupados, gritaron al verla: '¿Te volviste loca? ¡Tu prometido te ha estado esperando!' Mas callaron ante la mirada de la princesa. Ahora, ella era más madura, más sabia, y declaró, observando fijamente a sus padres: 'Mi espíritu me ha dicho la verdad. Me casaré solo con el que porte el viento de la pradera.' Y la princesa se retiró a su torre. Tras mucho tiempo, seda volvió a cubrir su piel, ahora ligeramente más morena. Su cabello, que volvía a caer hasta su espalda, se recogió en una larga trenza, y la princesa acudió al salón del trono, donde aguardó la llegada del hombre profetizado por el espíritu.

Cuando la noticia de la vuelta de la princesa recorrió el mundo, cientos de príncipes acudieron a someterse a la prueba de la princesa, mas ninguno logró superarla. Algunos le trajeron las más exquisitas esmeraldas, del color de la hierba en primavera. Otros intentaron atrapar una brisa de la pradera. Pero nadie consiguió llevarle lo que exigía la princesa.

Un día, acudió un hombre diferente al resto. Su cabello era del color de la paja, y sus ojos eran bicolores, uno azul como el cielo y el otro rojo como la sangre recién derramada. La princesa lo observó expectante. El hombre, silencioso, sacó un pequeño instrumento de su zurrón. Era una hermosa ocarina verde. Se llevó el instrumento a los labios, y de él brotó una melodía que estremeció el alma de la princesa. Una melodía que evocaba los verdes pastos, el sol acariciando la hierba y los densos bosques que ella amaba. Y supo que estaba escuchando la voz del viento.'

-Nunca me contabas qué ocurrió al final. Si la princesa se casó con el hombre, qué ocurrió con el espíritu verde…-comentó Serena, ensimismada en el relato.

-Es una historia sin final. Algunos dicen que la princesa cumplió su promesa y se casó, otros que se enamoró al escuchar la melodía…hay incluso quién dice que el hombre era en realidad el espíritu verde. Pero, si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que ella se enamoró del portador de la ocarina. Que supo ver que su corazón estaba vestido con el verde de la pradera.-contestó la anciana.-Es el misterio de la historia.

Serena decidió callar. Aquella historia siempre le provocaba una profunda intriga. Le gustaría saber que pasó. Pero eso era imposible. Con un suspiro, continuó andando.

* * *

De lejos, observando, se encontraban dos jóvenes. Una tenía el cabello azul, la otra, negro como el ala del cuervo. Ambas miraban a los dos príncipes y a la anciana, escuchando en silencio la historia. La chica del pelo azul comenzó.

-Es curioso como el tiempo modifica la historia, ¿verdad?-comentó suavemente. Su compañera no dijo ni una palabra. Sus ojos verdes mostraban tristeza, añoranza y alegría a la vez.

-Es posible, pero mientras permanezca en la memoria de la gente, no habrá muerto. Eso basta.-contestó. Su voz era suave y melódica, pese a que se notaba ronca, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-¿No lo echas de menos?

-Cada segundo de mi vida. Pero sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.-observó el cielo con añoranza. El suave color azul de este le recordaba al ojo de su amado.

-Ojala yo tuviera la misma seguridad que tú.-susurró la chica del pelo azul. La de ojos verdes la observó en silencio.

-Esperanza.-dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Dicen que la esperanza es verde, pero yo creo que es de todos los colores.-dijo. La peliazul pareció entenderlo, porque sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Quizás...ella pueda hacerlo.

* * *

 **¿Algún review? Es un capítulo algo más largo que el resto. Por cierto, ya me mencionó RedFox lo del guión largo, pero la verdad es que mi teclado no tiene el guión largo más que el pegado a la línea, (_), así que espero que no moleste el que use el pequeño, pero no tengo guión largo. También gracias, la verdad es que creo que me halagas demasiado. Sólo puedo intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y los que la comentan!**


End file.
